


Oh Baby!

by black_tea



Series: Garak and Bashir: Related Works [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Starting A Family, cute fluffy stuff, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many people does it take to make a baby? More than the usual number if you're Elim Garak and Julian Bashir. But when have small matters of species and gender ever stopped them before?</p><p>Welcome to baby-making in the 24th Century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Options and a Case of the Awkwards

“Oh, I see you're still occupied.” Garak said, stopping short of Julian and his young patient. The Bajoran boy appeared to be about ten years of age, and had his eyes shut tight as he received his inoculations. 

“I'm sorry, I'm running a bit behind. I'll be finished in a few minutes.” Julian replied.

Garak turned to wait outside and nearly tripped over another much smaller boy, undoubtedly a sibling. The look on his face could only be described as one of fright, though not of the Cardassian, but rather the idea of having to see the doctor. “It won't be that bad.” Garak said, in an effort to reassure the lad who appeared to be contemplating escape.

He looked up at Garak and blinked. “You look funny.” he said in the direct way common to very small children.

“Do I?” Garak raised his eye ridges expressively, and was rewarded with a giggle. The little boy was clearly too young to have any direct experience with the Occupation, and without a frame of reference, Garak was simply another interesting alien. “Are you afraid of the doctor?” he asked in a hushed voice.

The boy nodded, glancing over to Julian and his older brother. “Well, I know this doctor, he's a good friend of mine. It maybe a little scary now, but this way you won't get sick later. Being sick for days isn't any fun, is it?”

“No, I don't like being sick.” He still looked unsure, but was distracted enough to not lead his mother, Julian and the other medics on a merry chase.

“Ok, your turn. I promise it'll be really quick.” Julian said with a smile. The boy latched onto Garak's leg with a look of fright.

“It will be alright.” Garak said as Julian untangled him from his husband and led the child over to where his brother had been seated moments before. Garak couldn't help but notice that his mother seemed relieved to have him away from the Cardassian, but the pleasant expression never moved from his face. The disapproval of the Bajorans who came through the station was familiar and par for the course. In a few more years, the little boy would undoubtedly give him the same look.

The boy whimpered, and Garak made a funny face which succeeded in distracting the small patient. “See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now you're all done.” Julian helped him down and the boy ran to his mother.

“Still have time for lunch?” Julian as the mother herded her brood out of the infirmary.

“For you, always.” Garak replied, resting his hand on Julian's shoulder.

* * *

“Thanks for that earlier. I was afraid we'd be pulling him out from under the furniture.” Julian smiled over his cup of tea.

“The adult world is a strange place when you're a child. I fear his mother was none to pleased to see her son clinging to a Cardassian's pants leg.” Though his expression and tone seemed unbothered, it certainly bothered Julian more than a little.

His train of thought must have shown on his face, because Garak turned his reassuring smile on him. “It's no matter, and one can hardly blame her.”

Julian wasn't sure if that was a comment on Cardassian/Bajoran relations in general, or a dig at himself. He could ask, but he'd never get a straight answer, so he let the subject drop. “It was awfully cute, though.”

“Cute? Me? I doubt that, my dear.” Garak laughed.

“Yes, you are adorable.” Julian batted his eyes at the older man in mock flirtation.

“Really, Julian. Such a show in a public place?” 

Julian set his mug down. “I seem to remember a certain someone putting his hands all over my shoulders when he first introduced himself in this very replimat.”

Garak slowly chewed a bite of his lunch, his disbelieving gaze fastened on his mate. “My, how forward of him.” he finally said. “Oh, I found that book for you. I had to get a new copy, the data rod had been damaged on the original. I think you might find it interesting.”

“It's not a repetitive epic, is it?” Julian asked. No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not get into them.

“No my dear, it is not.” Garak smiled. “It might start out a bit slow for you, but it will be well worth it, if you give it a chance. There are many cultural notes that I think you'll enjoy.”

“Alright, I'll give it a try. Thank you.”

* * *

Though the book had started out rather dry for Julian's tastes, it did pick up, and soon he found himself genuinely enjoying it. Yes, there was the usual bits focused on loyalty to the state that seemed to be a Cardassian staple. However, layered underneath the propaganda, the story of the protagonist's family unfolded. He found himself particularly enjoying the description of the sister's wedding. Certainly, it was a political affair and less about finding the love of one's life, but the ceremony itself, and the relationship between family members was fascinating. It was difficult not to be swept up in their hopes for the future.

Family. Besides loyalty to the very demanding Cardassian state, family was everything. Not for the first time, Julian couldn't help think of Garak's lack there of with some sadness. If Garak was anything, he was a survivor, and Julian was well aware that the Cardassian was very happy with their marriage – Julian was just as much family as anyone he might be related to by blood, but Julian was just one person. They had a very tiny family indeed. Was it time to seriously consider making their family a bit larger? _Children_. The thought had popped up from time to time when he treated a young patient or spent time with Miles' family. He had enjoyed watching Garak interact with the frightened little boy in the infirmary, and wondered if this was something his husband wanted.

How would they go about such a thing? Perhaps it was time to do some serious research on the matter. It never hurt to have the information should they wish to act on it at some point.

* * *

Julian stood back and regarded the table. A nice dinner, a nice sit down dinner where they could sit and discuss things, because that's what Cardassian's liked to do – discuss things over food. Julian tried to quell his nervousness. He always ended up with a case of the awkwards whenever he got nervous, like his marriage proposal to Garak. That had not been smooth, though of course everything had worked out just fine. Wasn't the reason for this nice dinner together proof of that? Garak surely wouldn't consider him silly for considering their options, surely not.

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he had completely missed Garak's arrival. “My dear? This looks lovely, may I ask what the occasion is?” He took a closer look at his mate who was a bit paler than usual. “Are you feeling well?”

“Oh, Garak! Yes, yes I'm fine. I just wanted to sit down and talk to you about something, and talking over good food seemed more pleasant than...I'm babbling again, aren't I?”

Garak patted his shoulder. “Yes, you are a bit. Why don't we sit down, and you can tell me what has you in such a state.”

They sat, Julian fidgeting for a moment or two while Garak watched him curiously. “Now, what's on your mind. It's nothing I should be concerned about, I hope.”

“No, nothing like that. It's just that I've been thinking, it's not the first time, er, that didn't come out right. I mean, I've been thinking about _this_ for awhile, and that book you lent me brought it up again.” His voice trailed off. He took a deep breath to steady himself while Garak took a bite of his dinner still watching him. “Elim, do you want children?” he blurted out.

He set his fork down. “Julian, is there something you need to tell me?”

“What? No! I'm male, Human males can't just become pregnant by accident.” He took a closer look at his husband, the corner of whose mouth had a tell tale twitch upwards and whose blue eyes had a gleeful look. “Ha ha, very funny.”

“Julian, I'm Cardassian, it's typical for Cardassian's to want families. However, I never really considered it to be possible for me, all things considered. Besides, am I the sort of man a person would want around their children?” He added.

Julian snorted. “I happen to know you do quite well with children. I've seen you with Molly and the little boy in the infirmary the other day.”

Garak shrugged. “I admit, for some reason I can't quite fathom, children seem to like me.”

Julian stared at his plate. “I'm sorry I can't just give you a child.” There, it was out. He couldn't help feeling surprised at how difficult it had been to say, and to recognize just how much that fact had been bothering him. It wasn't as if Garak expected him to considering Julian's biological capabilities or the lack their of in this case. But still, something that was relatively straight forward for many other couples became complex for them.

“Is this what you're worrying about? Julian, I knew that when we became involved with each other – it is fairly obvious. I am very happy just to have you. That's more than I thought I'd ever have.” He reached out to press his hand over Julian's, rubbing the back with his thumb.

“I'm being silly, aren't I?” He asked, feeling heat rush to his face.

“A little.” Garak replied with a smile. “But it is very kind of you to be concerned, so that's alright.” He released Julian's hand. “Are you better now, my dear?”

Julian nodded a little sheepishly. “But, we _can_ have kids, just not without some help.”

Garak looked puzzled. “You mean adoption?”

Julian nodded, feeling a bit more under control. Switching to doctor mode always left him feeling more confident. “That is one option, there are several more. It's human nature to want to have families, and not everyone can do to medical complications or their gender. There is surrogacy, the use of an artificial womb, or...I could carry him or her myself.” He added, flushing a bit.

His husband peered at him, an intense blue eyed stare. “You are rather lacking in the necessary equipment to do so.”

“Well yes, that's why I said 'with help.' A synthetic womb can be implanted – the baby would be born by c-section, of course. It's become a more popular option over the last few decades for male pairs, or for a male-female couple where the female is unable to carry a pregnancy to term. It's better for the baby than an artificial womb, since it's impossible to completely recreate the experience of being carried within the mother's body.”

“But would that be risky for you?” Julian couldn't quite read Garak's expression and wasn't sure whether he found the idea intriguing or proof that Julian had completely lost his mind.

Julian shook his head. “Not much more so than any normal female pregnancy. It's a procedure that's become more common, and they've had the time to perfect it. I just thought you might like to know about it, to know that we do have options should we want...” He trailed off again under the force of Garak's gaze.

“You would do that for me?” Garak asked in a hushed voice.

“Well, yes, for the both of us, really. I mean, it is normal to want to raise a family with the person you love.” He took a swig of spring wine to hide the flush that was refusing to leave his cheeks.

“I would say that's a fair statement.” Garak agreed. He thought for a moment. “And what would Starfleet say about this? I have noticed that many personnel _do_ have their families with them, however, if we were to go about having a child in this way, it would affect your work here.”

“They don't discriminate against female personnel who become pregnant, so there is precedent. However, it's also true this would be completely planned on our part, so they could say wait. I admit, timing is, well... “ He shrugged. “But is there ever a perfect time? Is there anywhere on assignment that's completely safe?” They both sat in thoughtful silence for a few long moments.

“Anyway, I really just wanted to let you know that I'm open to the idea of a child.” He finished, doctor mode leaving him to his awkward tendencies.

He set down his glass and looked up as Garak came over to where he was seated, bent and placed a kiss on his forehead.

The Cardassian inhaled his lover's familiar scent, slid one strong hand over a shoulder that was delicate by his own species' standards. Garak had always assumed that any kind of family life would be out of the question, he had certainly never expected to marry before becoming romantically involved with Julian. And what a kind offer! He kissed him again, enjoying the texture of Julian's skin against his lips. He found it rather arousing that his kind, pretty husband wanted to find a way to make a child with him. More than rather. _Very_ arousing.

He parted Julian's lips with his tongue and captured the other's mouth in a very thorough kiss. Garak could taste the wine he had been sipping and the spices from their dinner, but also the flavor that was uniquely Julian. The Human slipped his arms around his neck and stood, deciding that their current position was awkward for such a prolonged exchange. 

“My, someone's excited tonight.” Julian said, breaking the kiss and pressing his lower body against the other man's groin.

Garak's arms snaked tightly about him, holding him there against his erection. Usually he had more control than this, but somewhere along the line his body had decided to take command. He was really no better than a youngster who had just discovered what all his parts were for, he reflected. At one point in his life his over eagerness might have caused him some embarrassment, but not now, not with Julian. It wasn't as if the younger man hadn't tackled him in the past, panting and hard and desperate. A warm brown hand rubbed him firmly through the thick fabric of his trousers and a growl rumbled up from deep in his chest.

Julian laughed. “You do know this isn't how it works, right? Ah!” His breath whooshed out as Garak nipped and sucked at his neck.

“Quite aware.” He murmured in Julian's ear, his voice thick with desire. When it came to mating, what was biologically possible didn't matter one whit to his his instincts. His brain knew one thing, his body another, and the two weren't really speaking to one another at that moment. Garak's hands moved down to cup and squeeze the firm rounded ass, and he gasped as he felt Julian's hot mouth on his ear and jaw ridges. He gathered the young man up and steered him to the bedroom half walking the other man backwards and half carrying him. 

An clumsy attempt at disrobing came next as they tried to undress each other, Garak moving especially quickly, and the two getting in each others way. This had Julian laughing again rather breathlessly as he stumbled, caught himself against Garak, and somehow managed to kick his pants and underwear the rest of the way off.

The slim hips where sharp under Garak's hands as he firmly steered Julian onto the bed. He could hardly stand it, he wanted the other man _now_ , but still he paused to take note of the nude body splayed out before him. He caressed one silky inner thigh with the backs of his fingers, and stroked the fur above his cock. He caught the now stiff organ and bent to run his tongue up Julian's length, tasting him and then kissed the tip. Julian made a soft little noise and invitingly drew his knees farther back. 

That was as long as Garak could wait, and he easily flipped his husband over on to his belly. “Oh, so this is how you want it?” Julian gave his bottom a wiggle, and was promptly rewarded with warm kisses and searching fingers. Garak felt the slim body loosen and relax as Julian's breathing deepened, and his usual talkativeness was rapidly being reduced to unintelligible noises.

It was a relief to Garak to finally feel his husband's body snug around his cock, such a perfect fit. Firm thrust followed firm thrust as Julian grasped at the sheets and moaned into the pillow. Garak slid a hand down to grasp and work his lover's cock, determined that he should keep making those lovely sounds. His ministrations proved more than successful as the body under him bucked and climaxed. Garak held him firmly by the hips, his lower body filled with a searing heat that finally culminated in his own orgasm.

They lay next to each other, Julian falling into a drowse. “You'd best get up, my dear. If you fall asleep now, you'll be awake half the night.” Garak said, stroking his face.

“Mmph.”

“Come on, up, join me for a shower.” Garak shook off his own lassitude and sat up, giving Julian's shoulder a gentle shake.

He opened one eye. “Alright, I suppose I could be convinced.” He pulled himself up and then promptly leaned against Garak's broad shoulder. “I take it by your ah, vigorous display of affection that you like the idea of starting a family?”

“My dear Julian, what do you think?”


	2. The Kindness of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly what started as a possibility takes a step closer to being reality.

Julian sat in his office sipping a mug of tea and looking through relevant articles, everything from stories about adoption to medical research that could allow himself and Garak to have a biological child of their own. Every so often he glanced up at his main computer screen, but as the analysis on the samples had yet to be completed, there was little for him to do. It was useful research anyway, he mused, should he end up with a patient with similar needs.

“Doctor Bashir?” 

He jumped slightly, unaware that the medic had slipped in and was standing over his shoulder. “Oh, hello, Mera.”

“Just to let you know, we found the missing supplies, they ended up on the wrong shelf behind a crate. Everything's accounted for.” the Bajoran woman said as Julian looked up at her. Deran Mera was one of the more experienced medics and possibly the most organized person Julian had ever met. She could be counted on to know exactly where everything was and how much of it they had.

She glanced down at the PADDs on Julian's desk. “Research for someone else or yourself and Mr. Garak?” she inquired. Garak was always 'Mr. Garak' to her, usually in a tone that bordered on disapproval, though she never ought right said anything rude. She had always attempted to be polite to Julian, but his choice of partners clearly pushed her to the limits. 

“Erm,” was the only reply Julian could come up with on such short notice. He suddenly found that Mera was not the person he wanted to discuss baby making with.

The Bajoran plopped herself down on the chair across from Julian, and rested her elbows on the desk. “I see. I'm not surprised.”

“Really?” Julian asked. He had expected a bit more of a reaction.

Mera snorted, “Oh please, Cardassians are always going on about family this and family that, even though they could care less for other people's.” Julian gave her a stern look, and she smoothly changed tracks. “What are you considering?” she asked out of a mix of politeness and morbid curiosity.

Julian stifled a sigh. Mera was competent, could sooth the most frightened patients, and was completely reliable. He had never seen her treat a patient with anything less than the highest professional standards. Applying those same standards to Julian seemed to be too taxing for her. He tried to be patient with her, suspecting that her own past had a lot to do with her present attitude, so he ignored her previous comments. “This is mostly to satisfy my own curiosity, just in case, you see.” He said. There, that was diplomatic without forcing him to answer either way.

“Uh-huh.”

“Really.” He added as Mera gave him a knowing look.

“Doctor, it's perfectly normal to want a baby. The universe would be an empty place otherwise.” Her mouth quirked up a bit into a small smile, torn between genial feelings towards Julian and dislike of his husband.

“Well, there are some species who don't reproduce sexually, like --” She gave him another look, and he stopped, even though Tarlek reproduction and child rearing was a fascinating topic. “I don't know yet, to be honest. There are always pros and cons to everything. And I haven't said a word of this to anyone, so please don't say anything.”

“Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.” She glanced over one of the PADDs. “If the two of you want to make a baby, you're going to have to get part of the genetic material elsewhere.” There was a slight note of pity in her voice that grated on Julian. An unspoken, 'good luck with that, because no female is going to add _her_ genetics into the mix to help _that Cardassian_ be a father.' 

“I am aware of that. I do know how biology works.” He kept his voice even, but he couldn't completely keep the frost from his tone. Medical science could allow a mixing of his and Garak's genetic material, but they would still need an egg from a female donor.

Far from being offended or intimidated in anyway, she merely reached out and patted Julian on the arm. “I'm sure whatever you two decide, it will work out.” She said in her best bedside manner.

Julian was relieved when the computer suddenly alerted him to the completed analysis, sparing him from any more of Mera's advice.

* * *

“Julian! How are you?” The pleased looking female Cardassian greeted him from the screen. Iliana looked well, dressed in a comfortable looking pair of pants and tunic, her hair grown out to a thick mane pulled back loosely from her face.

“I'm doing fine, we both are.” He grinned.

“Oh, and where is that husband of yours?”

“Sewing a pair of trousers for Morn and cursing every moment of it.” He smirked as Iliana covered her giggle with a hand. “It takes quite a bit of fabric, and apparently he never shuts up during fittings.” This brought on a full out guffaw from the slim woman that seemed out of proportion to her stature.

“Enjoying married life?” she inquired when she had got the giggles back under control.

Julian nodded, hesitated, then said, “Definitely, we're actually considering children, er, a child, um somehow--”

He was saved from trying to get his rambling sentence under control by Iliana's reaction. If Mera had been a bit disturbed by the idea, the Cardassian's response was pure glee. She clapped her hands together and then yelled, “Ziyal! Come here quick! They're going to have a baby!”

“What...baby? Who?” 

Julian could here the sound of Ziyal's voice coming closer and then suddenly a second woman appeared on the screen. “Hello, Julian. What's Iliana shouting about? She should be helping me clean up—the lazy bones.”

“Well, we haven't said anything about this to anyone yet, though one of my medics--” Iliana was making hand gestures to get on with it. “Garak and I are considering the possibility of becoming parents.”

“Oh! That's wonderful. About time, too!” She exclaimed. “How are you going about this?”

“Well nothing's settled yet, and I have to talk to Sisko, but this is where things stand...” He went through what he and Garak had discussed as well as the conversation with the medic a few days previous.

Iliana looked less than impressed. She started to speak, then stopped and took a deep breath. She was clearly torn between understanding the Bajoran's attitude, and loyalty to her own species and friends. “Don't listen to that woman, Julian. She probably can't help her attitude towards Garak, and even though your relationship is completely consensual and you're Human anyway, the idea of a Cardassian hybrid child is somewhat distressing because of what so many Bajoran women went through during the Occupation.” She glanced at the young woman next to her. “Sorry, Ziyal.”

Ziyal merely shrugged. “It's the way things are.”

“However,” she continued, “I can't believe you didn't think of me!”

“Huh?” came Julian's puzzled response.

“For someone so brilliant, you can be rather dense. Julian, what am I?” She pointed to her meticulously painted chufa.

“Oh, oh! Female.” he replied a bit sheepishly. “But, that's a lot to ask someone.”

Iliana made an exasperated gesture. “Oh, really, Julian. You can have one of my eggs if you need it. I came with plenty of extra. It's not like I _need_ all of them. And anyway, you helped me more than you can imagine. If I can do something for you in return...”

Julian found himself tearing up a bit at the woman's generosity and show of support. “Iliana, you can't know how much your offer means to me. I'll talk to Garak about it.”

“I can only imagine what the baby would look like – so precious! Do you want a boy or a girl?” Ziyal asked.

“I can't speak for Garak, but I just want a healthy baby. Gender doesn't matter.” He grinned. “I'm sure he'd like to talk to you ladies--it's been awhile.”

“We would like to talk to him as well, whenever he gets through with Morn's pants.” Iliana smirked. 

“Out of curiosity, do Cardassians use this type of medical intervention to carry a child?”

“You mean to allow a male to act as the mother? No, that isn't done, only to help a woman carry a child. We're physically different than Humans, and I don't think the procedure would work on a male. Though the biological sciences are not my area of expertise, so I don't know the details. We _are_ quite advanced when it comes to treating fertility issues, though. To not be able to conceive a child is devastating for a Cardassian. To me what you you are considering doing makes perfect sense.” Iliana said. “The desire to take a more...extreme measure if need be to create a child is very understandable.

“Interesting. And thank you both for the support.”

“Anytime, take care – Ziyal, what are?” The screen was momentarily blocked by Ziyal's upper body as she did the closest thing she could to giving Julian a hug. “Ok, I think that's a signal to end the call now. Have Garak contact us soon.” 

Julian found his heart beating a little bit faster when the enormity of what Iliana offered sunk in. _We could really do this. This could happen..._

* * *

Garak lay in bed facing Julian, his eyes half closed as the Human's warm fingertips traced the contours and ridges on his face. It wasn't a prelude to anything, just affection – the sort of intimacy that had sorely been lacking in his life pre-Julian.

“I spoke to Iliana and Ziyal today.” He said, stroking Garak's cheek with his thumb. “They expressed their condolences over the pants and want to talk to you when you get the chance.”

“I should be able to arrange that shortly. And how are the two lovely ladies, well I hope?” he asked as Julian's fingers gently caressed his chufa leaving pleasant tingling sensations in their wake.

“Well, and I hope I didn't overstep, but I told them that we were thinking about starting a family. Iliana offered to give us one of her eggs.”

Garak promptly became much more awake. “She did?” He didn't mind Julian telling the two women what they had been talking about. Granted he didn't really want it spread all over the station when matters were still up in the air, but the two young women were a completely different matter. 

“Yes, and I didn't ask her, though she sounded a bit miffed that we hadn't from the get go.” Julian smiled and snuggled in against Garak, one long brown arm twining itself around his torso.

“I must admit, it never occurred to me. We hadn't really gotten that far, oh, my dear Julian.” He buried his face in Julian's dark curls which promptly began tickling his nose. To have such friends as these! Garak wasn't sure what he had done to deserve them, in fact he was fairly certain he didn't really, but there they were none the less.

“Should I talk to Sisko?” Julian asked, his breath warm against Garak's neck.

“Are you certain you want to do it this way?” He asked. Upon reflection, it didn't particularly surprise him that his adventurous mate would offer to carry the baby, _their_ baby but still...

“Hmmm...yes. I think it will be a very worthwhile experience. It's something most men don't get to do.” He yawned and pressed a kiss to Garak's shoulder, all contented sleepy affection.

Garak lay comfortably in bed with Julian's warm weight pressed against him, but it was quite awhile before he was able to sleep.

* * *

To his credit, Captain Sisko politely listened to everything Julian had to say. Julian couldn't help but wonder if the man was beginning to dread Julian coming to see him, was a little tired of dealing with the ins and outs of Julian's personal life. Granted there would've been little to deal with had he fallen in love with a non Cardassian female, which was more than a bit unfair...

Finally held up a hand to stop Julian mid-ramble. “Julian, it's ok. You don't have to justify yourself to me. I _am_ a father. I understand you and Garak wanting to have a child.”

“Oh, yes, well...it's just that I know this isn't the typical way to go about it.” Julian said, feeling somewhat relieved.

Sisko laughed at that. “Doctor Bashir, you have yet to go about anything 'typically.' I'm getting used to it by now. Besides, I know the two of you can't just do things the old fashioned way and end up with a baby. I'm assuming you've thought this through – it sounds like you have.”

He nodded. “It's a little overwhelming, but exciting too.”

Thought brought another laugh out of Sisko who clapped him on the shoulder. “Welcome to parenthood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big shock was Julian and Garak getting together in the first place. Now that they've stayed together, I would think their decision to start a family wouldn't come as that much of a surprise to anyone.
> 
> More Iliana and Ziyal, and yes, I've been very bad about getting the stories about *them* actually written. I'm starting to think I should go back and write some stuff in this series about them so that everything will make more sense, the way it does in my head, which might not be saying much... mostly I like the idea of Garak having friends (and IMO that is the kind of relationship he and Ziyal SHOULD have had in the show anyway).


	3. It's No Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian tells his friends the big news, and he and Garak begin considering the medical ins and outs.

“Julian, is there something I might need to know?” Jadzia asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

He turned to look at her. “I don't know.” He replied, momentarily confused. “Is there? Wait...what did you hear, and from who?” He suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that one of the few someone's he'd spoken two over the past few days hadn't been very tight lipped.

“Your medics like to talk, though to be fair, I wasn't supposed to hear the conversation, I just happened to be standing near by. But is it true? You and Garak?”

Julian sighed heavily. He should have known better than to trust Mera's discretion since he was only her boss and not an actual patient. “If it's about a baby, yes it is. If it's about something else, I have no idea.” He suddenly found himself being hugged.

“That's wonderful! We need something positive around here.” She told him, smiling. 

“I was going to tell you myself. I thought maybe just this once...”

“If it's any consolation, it was a conversation between two people – I don't think they're spreading it around the station. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze.

He opened his mouth about to ask what had been said exactly, then closed it again. He had long since learned that staying out of other people's gossip led to a happier life. Jadzia seeing his expression gave him a wry look. “One of them thinks it's cute, the other doesn't seem to like your choice of husbands much.”

“That's nothing I didn't already know. She walked in on me while I was doing some research. I guess it was just too much to hold in. She's very good at her job, but I think she's carrying a lot of past grief around with her. It comes out from time to time. I just usually bear the brunt of it.” He shrugged. “She tries to ignore the Cardassian part of the equation, but since it isn't really possible to do that...”

“Garak is a bit difficult to miss.” She agreed.

“And since I'm married to him and work with her, it ends up being shoved in her face more than she's probably comfortable with. There's not really anything I can do about it. I let Sisko know what's going on.” He added, changing to a more comfortable subject. “So now everything really is a go.”

A silly grin crept over his face. “It's funny how how things I never would have considered a few years ago seem like perfectly natural decisions now.”

“Well a lot can change in a few years. I'm happy for both of you, and I wish you both the best of luck. I take it this isn't a big secret anymore?”

Julian hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. “No, not now that we got the go ahead from Sisko. And Iliana wants to help us, so that's all settled too.” He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, momentarily overwhelmed by the generosity of their friends. “I'd prefer it if you didn't shout it all over the station, but if it gets out it gets out. It's going to anyway.”

They walked companionably side by side back to ops. “Oh hey, Julian.” Miles called out, pausing briefly to talk to his friend. “Up for a game of darts tonight?”

“Sure, sounds great.”

“There's your opportunity to beat out the rumor mill.” Jadzia grinned, clapping him on the shoulder as they watched Miles make his way to the promenade to repair Quark's replicators.

* * *

“And you just couldn't go with adoption, could you?” Miles sighed, though he was clearly teasing.

“If we ever want any more, that's exactly what we'll do. But, it is nice to have a mix of Garak and myself...well, it's more like Garak, myself and Iliana.” He took a swig of synthale as his friend threw a dart. “That was a good one.”

“Nah, I understand. I am a father.” He tossed another. “Though, I'm not rubbing your feet for you. Your lizard will have to do that.” Miles deadpanned.

Julian laughed, taking the lizard remark as the good natured ribbing it was intended to be. “I'm sure he won't mind.”

“Hey Worf!” Miles called out, motioning to the Klingon. He looked at Julian with a questioning expression. Julian simply shrugged and nodded, suspecting that his friend was just curious to see Worf's reaction.

“Did you hear Julian's news?” Miles asked when he had made his way over.

“Yes, Jadzia told me earlier.” He gave Julian an up and down look. “Male Klingons do not carry young.” He paused. “But, you are brave to choose to do this.”

“Thank you, Worf. Darts?” Julian offered.

The Klingon shook his head. “No thank you. I am waiting for Jadzia. We are going to go through one of my exercise programs together.” With that he took his leave, and Miles turned to Julian.

“I think he's just relieved you actually having the baby is a surgical procedure and can't happen suddenly on it's own. I'm sure he had enough helping Keiko with Molly.” He grinned. “How is your staff taking it?”

“Any where from being disturbed, to happy, because babies are cute, to viewing me as some kind of interesting science experiment.” Julian managed to land his dart a hair closer to center the Miles, and he stepped back with a look of satisfaction. “Don't know what we're going to do about a doctor yet.”

“It was a lot easier for Keiko and me, and more fun too.”

“Well, just because I need medical intervention doesn't mean we don't have fun. Actually, I've been having a lot of fun the past few weeks.” Julian grinned, as Miles sighed.

“Sorry I said anything. Just give me the darts.”

Julian handed the darts to his friend. “You're taking this very well.” he said.

Miles shrugged. He then glanced at his friend with the air of one trying not to laugh. “You're going to end up looking like a straw that swallowed a beach ball.” he couldn't quite keep the laughter from his voice.

“You aren't the first person to suggest that.” Julian replied with as much faux dignity as he could muster. Miles clapped him on the shoulder in reply before returning to the game.

* * *

“Julian, we will need to find a doctor. You can't very well perform a surgical procedure on yourself.” Garak said. This little issue had been bothering him all day. Julian of course knew plenty of people in the medical profession, but inviting Starfleet into their private lives caused him a certain amount of reticence.

“Yes, it shouldn't be hard to find someone with the necessary skills, however, location can be an issue, and...” His voice trailed off as he studied his drink with a small frown.

Garak cocked an eye ridge. “And?”

He sighed. “I like dealing with Sisko. He's used to us, and he's fair. Some other people in Starfleet...” he made a face. “I know some people who I trust completely and not just with their medical skill, but they aren't anywhere near here. I'm wondering if it would almost be easier to try elsewhere first.”

“Are you afraid of them interfering even though your Captain has given his permission?” 

Julian sighed. “I'm probably being paranoid.”

Garak couldn't quite smother his amusement. “There's nothing wrong with a little paranoia.” He pointed out as his husband gave him a look. “But there is something else to consider that is not at all paranoid. You are Human which poses no issue, but myself and Iliana are not. The little one will be some of both. You have given me to believe that Starfleet medical has little information or practical experience with Cardassians.”

“Also true.” Julian murmured. He rested his chin on his palm and regarded the Cardassian across from him. “You aren't the only Cardassian living outside of the Union. They need medical care too. The best place to start looking is somewhere with Cardassian's living abroad.”

“In that case, where to start is easy enough.”

* * *

“Oh, um...” Iliana thought for a few moments. “I can ask the doctor I see. I don't know if this is the sort of thing he has much experience with, but he might know someone else. To tell you the truth, I didn't even think about doctors. You're right though, you and Julian don't want someone who has little knowledge of Cardassians. It shouldn't be too hard to find a person, though – if nothing else, at least someone who deals a lot with hybrid children. That would be a huge step in the right direction. I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Garak beamed at her, a genuine smile.

She made a gesture with one hand. “It's no difficulty – merely a call or two.”

A week went by before Iliana contacted him again. It was evident by the pleased-with-herself smile that she had met with at least some success. “This is a colleague of a friend of my doctor. She is actually Cardassian herself and used to work at a fairly prestigious hospital and medical school. Something happened, and she picked up and left Cardassian space. She has a fair amount of prior experience with reproductive medicine, though her practice now is more generalized – oh, and her patients are pretty much nonCardassian, so she should be fine with Julian. My doctor's friend said he thought she'd be interested in this and passed on your contact information. So how did I do?”

“Wonderful, my dear!” Garak smiled. “That would be excellent if this worked out.”

Iliana relaxed back into her chair. “I have a feeling it will. Don't take this the wrong way, but Julian's a bit of an oddity. I know this procedure gets performed often enough, but I wouldn't exactly call it an everyday occurrence for a man, and add in a hybrid baby and you have their attention.”

“That's alright. Knowing Julian, he sees himself as a science experiment.” Garak sighed in an exaggerated manner. “He's currently attempting to absorb as much information as his brain will possibly hold.”

“Ha, a lot of information, then. Well, if all goes well, we will be seeing the both of you soon.”

* * *

“Ah, you must be Doctor Bashir, and husband.” The woman on the screen smiled.

“Garak.” the Cardassian politely introduced himself.

Doctor Koram was a slightly plump middle-aged Cardassian woman in a lab coat with wisps of hair escaping from what had undoubtedly started as a fairly elaborate up-do. She regarded the pair with an interested, genial expression. “So I hear that you two want to have a baby.”

“You heard correctly.” Garak said, his hand sneaking up to rest affectionately at the nape of Julian's neck.

She smiled. “Well, before leaving Cardassia, it's been nearly fifteen years ago now, I was the head of reproductive medicine in the capitol's main hospital. Living here, I've gained a lot of experience dealing with other species including humans as well as hybrids. Though, my practice has become more general to suit the needs of the colony.” She paused and fastened her gaze on Julian. “Now lets see, you are early thirties, healthy – am I correct?”

Julian nodded, and she continued. “You seem on paper anyway to be a good candidate for this procedure. May I ask, just out of curiosity, why you aren't looking for a Starfleet doctor or someone on Bajor?”

Julian hesitated a moment and glanced at Garak. “Who is available depends on who's currently stationed nearby, but also...some people aren't very comfortable with Garak. I'd rather not have to worry about that. Since you've been living in a mixed species colony for so long, I assumed that you wouldn't take issue with me or the idea of a hybrid baby.” 

Koram smiled warmly at that. “You assumed correctly.” She sat back. “I would very much like to collaborate with you on this project. Helping couples become parents is very rewarding.”

“This procedure isn't done on male Cardassians.” Julian began. “I am a male Human – is that going to pose an issue?”

“I have had the opportunity to perform this procedure before on Cardassian women with a high success rate. Since leaving Cardassian space I have had a male patient carry a baby. In that case his wife had been badly injured in an accident, and was unable to carry a pregnancy to term. It was successful – they had a baby boy.”

“You seem too good to be true.” Garak murmured, and Julian nudged him with an elbow.

She laughed good humoredly at that. “It's a matter of having the credentials. People seek me out for these things. I'm also more convenient to individuals living in colonies that are a bit out of the way, so in terms of a specialist...” She shrugged. “Those are the cases that really excite me, anyway. If it makes you feel better, though your situation is a bit different in that you are both male, it isn't uncommon for parents of two different species to need help in this area. As I am sure you are aware, Doctor,” She nodded at Julian. “Not all species reproduce easily together even when they are an opposite sex couple.” She rested her chin on her hand and regarded the two men. “So, do you find me satisfactory?”

* * *

“How are your medics going to feel about a Cardassian doctor?” Garak asked, once he had turned the screen off and sat down next to Julian again.

He shrugged. “They'll be able to live with it. If nothing else, they're all professionals. Besides, a few are genuinely interested in this little...project.” He grinned. “This _does_ makes sense. She has more knowledge of Humans than most Human doctors are going to have of Cardassians. It's a good compromise.”

“I agree, my dear.” Garak's voice was muffled by Julian's neck, as he had begun kissing down its length. He paused and then slowly bit down on meaty point where neck and shoulder joined, one hand creeping stealthily around his lover's waist.

“Really, Elim?” Julian half laughed as he found himself being pushed over backwards until Garak had him pinned down. He playfully pushed back against the Cardassian, producing a growl from the other man who pushed firmly back. Julian tried again with more force, only to have the attempt rebuffed. Julian finally hooked a leg around the back of Garak's, and due to the narrowness of the sofa, managed to push him off. Unfortunately, Garak kept firm hold of him and they both ended up on the floor.

“Oomph!” Julian exclaimed. He almost managed to slip the Cardassian's hold, but he was firmly grabbed around the hips, yanked back, and quickly pounced on. Rolling off a piece of furniture was clearly not enough to slow down his lover.

Julian had learned from many previous bouts of wrestling that trying to push Garak off or over was impossible, so he did the next best thing. He wriggled, making himself much harder to hold onto. Of course it was difficult not to loose his breath and momentum by laughing at the look on Garak's face as he attempted to both hold Julian in one place and pull his uniform off. The Cardassian reminded Julian very much of a cat trying to grab hold of a toy.

Julian managed to roll himself over to try and crawl out from under the heavier man, but Garak stopped him simply by mooshing Julian under him. “Damn it!” He grumbled, realizing that he was well and truly trapped. He managed to get himself turned back over and found himself nose to nose with his husband who flashed him a toothy smile. He pressed his mouth to Julian's, insistent lips and tongue making it impossible to resist. Julian found himself being very thoroughly kissed, and all the resistance left his body. He tried to drape himself around the Cardassian, but this was made awkward by the half on/half off state of his uniform.

“See what a tangle you've gotten yourself into?” Garak purred in his ear.

“Me? I think you're just as much to blame for this.” Julian managed to tug one arm free, and ran a hand through Garak's hair, releasing it from it's usual smooth appearance.

“Well, if you had simply behaved yourself instead of thrashing around everywhere. Here, let me help.” He lifted himself off the Human and with a few well placed tugs, had the uniform off. This time Julian didn't attempt escape. He simply laid back and watched his mate as he trailed fingertips over his chest and belly. Garak followed the downward progress of Julian's fingers intently.

“And what about you? How am I the only naked man here?” He asked, rubbing Garak's hip with one bare foot. “I think you'd better correct this situation.”

“I hardly had the chance, my dear.” He murmured, pausing to shed his tunic and slide out of his trousers. “Is this more to your liking?”

“Oh yes.” Julian grinned, holding out his arms in invitation. Garak readily slid into them, catching Julian's mouth in a firm kiss.

“Troublesome boy.” he admonished and gave Julian's now bared shoulder another nip before moving down to mouth his nipple. Julian sighed happily, pushing his chest upward in encouragement. Garak turned his attention to the other one, giving it a lick before kissing down his abdomen and then back up again.

This time Julian slid an arm around him to hold him there while his other hand slipped between them and went exploring, his hand wrapping itself around Garak's very excited sex and squeezing. Garak thrust against the hand holding him before Julian moved his arms to encircle the Cardassian's body and hold him close, his hips rising up to press against Garak's groin. The texture of the scales surrounding his pelvic area felt nice against him – cool and tough, but not rough enough to catch sensitive skin. He slid his hands downward again to capture Garak and rub and squeeze. Garak let out a pleased sound and eagerly began returning the favor so that they were both moaning and writhing against each other. When it was over, they lay half on top of each other for long minutes until Julian stirred.

“There is no one I'd rather lay here on the floor with, but I should get myself put back together. I have work I have to do this afternoon.” he sighed and shook of his lethargy, gently pushing up on Garak who slowly came to a sitting position. 

Julian gathered up his clothes and walked to the bathroom, aware of Garak's eyes on him. Garak himself sat a few minutes longer idly thinking that it was nice to have enough safety and privacy to sit naked on one's living room floor if one wanted to, then the chilly air began bothering him, and he hauled himself to his feet and began following his husband's example.

Julian made a face at the rumpled state of his uniform and quickly gave it up as a bad job. He really didn't want to go back to work looking like he had just been rolling around on the floor with Garak. By the time he half way repaired the damage to his appearance, Garak was looking his usual impeccable self. “How do you do that?” Julian asked.

“My dear, good grooming is part of my job.”

Julian gave him a hard look, then softened as he slid his arms around Garak's shoulders. “Are you ready for this, to be a father?”

“Julian, love, I'm not sure if anyone is truly ready to care for another little being all day everyday, but I think I am as ready as anyone ever is.” He rubbed a hand affectionately up and down Julian's ribs.

The Human smiled and kissed his chufa. “So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer than I intended to get done -- I had to go back and fix some sections that had contradictory material.


	4. An Influx of Cardassians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak's other partners in crime arrive on the station. This is not as exciting as Odo would like it to be and far too many Cardassians for Mera's tastes.

“I find this desire in humanoids to father children fascinating.” Odo said over breakfast, or rather he kept Garak company while the Cardassian ate. “The drive makes sense given that is the way species survive.” he mused. “Still, to go to such lengths.”

“Isn't that the beauty of science and medicine? To allow people to have to have the chance of doing what they wish?” Garak replied. “To be honest with you, Constable,” he began, leaning forward slightly while Odo rolled his eyes at the word 'honest.' “I think I am more worried than Julian is. He performs surgery as his profession. As for myself, the idea of him being cut open is a less than pleasant thought.”

“Squeamish? You?” Odo's dry tone held disbelief.

“Really, I'm a tailor. The only thing _I_ cut up is cloth, and though there are some weaves that are more difficult to work with, it is hardly surgery. Julian is my mate.” 

The Changeling gave him a steady look. “After all this time you still cling to the 'simple tailor' act.” He sighed with a shake of his head. “Still, yes, I understand why you would be concerned for Julian's sake. From what I gather this procedure is fairly straightforward. Not that I know any of the details.”

Garak nodded. “Yes, I am no doctor, but it seems like there is little risk for involved. At least not the way it was explained to me. The doctor arrives in a few days along with Iliana and Ziyal.” He said with real pleasure. Odo seemed unimpressed with this news. Garak assumed that the Constable had been disappointed that Iliana held little mystery to be unraveled. Though quiet, she had a tendency towards honesty with the Occupation being over, the Obsidian Order ended, and very little information at hand that could be considered a risk to Cardassian security. She could tell interesting stories about her time spent living as a Bajoran, but that was about it.

“Well, I must be off now. I have an appointment for a fitting in less than half an hour.” Garak said. “And I'm sure you've got security reports to get back to.”

“Hmmm, yes. I have a few people I need to pay visits to this morning.” 

Garak cleaned up and then headed towards his shop with much to occupy his mind.

* * *

Koram turned out to be of average height and the build of someone who had not tended towards heaviness, but had softened with age. She looked around with undisguised interest as they walked. “I have to say, it's nice to see Cardassian architecture again. I never really thought I'd set foot on Terok Nor, or as you call it, Deep Space Nine. How did you end up in this part of the Galaxy? This is a bit out of the way, isn't it?”

Julian smiled at the memory of his first impression of the station, which at the time had been a disaster area. “I volunteered. I thought it would be more exciting, more of a challenge.”

“Has it?”

“Oh yes.” Julian replied emphatically. “That decision has taken me many places I didn't expect to go, this being one of them.”

“Yes, life is like that. I won't lie. I miss Cardassia, but at the same time, leaving has opened up many opportunities I wouldn't have otherwise had. I can't regret the decision.” She paused for a moment. “I look forward to discussing medicine with you. I took the liberty of looking up some of your research, and I'm quite impressed.”

“Thank you, and _I_ would very much like to discuss Cardassian medicine with you, since the Federation is woefully lacking in that area.”

“Yes, you suggested as much when we spoke. I am at your disposal as long as I am here.”

“I was actually thinking we could perhaps work together on a project involving hybrid medicine. The fact is, there are a number of Cardassian and Cardassian hybrid children living on Bajor that were left when the Occupation ended. I would like to see them receive better care.” No matter how hard he tried he couldn't quite keep the edge from his voice.

“I would be very interested in such an opportunity.” She smiled, genuinely pleased. She patted his arm gently. “I know it's distressing. It doesn't make me particularly happy either. The truth is Cardassia never really had the structure in place to care for orphans. “ She paused, then continued. “To understand why, you have to understand what made Cardassia what it is now. Our home world has been resource poor for many generations, and families had little to spare for those outside their own sphere. Things improved thanks to the governments...expansionist policies, I know that isn't a pleasant topic either, but for those living on Cardassia Prime, it has meant a steadier supply of goods. However, the mindset of family first was quite ingrained, and social change takes time. I lack patience, so instead of waiting around, I left.” She laughed wryly. “It isn't an easy place to effect change from within. Still, I have hope someday...” her voice trailed off and held a wistful quality that Julian was well familiar with.

Personally, Julian felt that Cardassia could improve in a lot of areas, history be damned, but he held his tongue. It was clear that Koram was well aware of her home world's pitfalls as she had chosen to leave. He wondered what she would think of Garak if she knew what he used to be – if she would recoil from the idea of an Obsidian Order agent, or see him as another expat forced out due to an unfair political system. Not that he expected it to come up. Besides, Iliana had a spotty history herself that Koram had to be aware of due to her medical records.

“Oh, Jadzia!” He waved down his friend, this is Doctor Koram. “Doctor, Jadzia Dax, our science officer.”

“Oh, another woman in the sciences, excellent! It was such a surprise leaving Cardassian space and being surrounded by so many males. It was always the other way around.”

“Nice to meet you. I should warn you, Julian is a terrible patient.” She grinned as Julian rolled his eyes.

“We should all have dinner together, if that's ok with you of course.” he said, turning to Koram. “If you're too tired...”

“Oh, no, not at all. That sounds wonderful. I believe the young ladies will be arriving today as well?”

“Yes, they should be here this afternoon. I'm sure they'd love to. “

“I'm in.” Jadzia volunteered. “I find this whole thing fascinating.” She looked her friend up and down and barely stifled a giggle. “You're going to look like---”

Julian sighed. “What ever you are about to compare me to, I can assure you I've already heard it from Miles.”

“In that case, I will see you both tonight.” She smiled and continued on her way.

After installing Koram in her quarters, Julian ran back to the infirmary to see a patient and then meet Iliana and Ziyal who arrived later that afternoon. Both looked a little weary from their trip, but brightened upon catching sight of Julian.

“Are you excited?” Iliana asked. “Not much longer now.”

“Did the doctor arrive yet? Where's that husband of yours?” Ziyal asked when she finally released Julian.

“The doctor is here, we're all having dinner together tonight, if that's alright with you. Garak is in his shop. We can go bother him if you want. I don't think he'll kick me out if you two are with me.” He grinned.

“Kick you out?” Iliana raised an eye ridge suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“According to him I was being lewd and distracting.” Julian shrugged as Ziyal stifled a giggle, and Iliana rolled her eyes.

“Never one to miss a chance, are you? Come on, let's go inflict ourselves on him.” She squeezed his arm and they made their way through the station, Iliana seeming content and Ziyal full of happy chatter. They paused outside the door to his shop to give his customer time finish before they crowded the place. 

“Ah! My dears! How wonderful to see you all.” He beamed when at last the customer left, casting a surprised look in their direction. “I see Julian found you.”

“Yes he did. What's this about Julian not being allowed in?” Ziyal inquired as Julian felt his face flush.

“It's not a permanent ban. Just until he can learn to keep his hands to himself.” Garak said with a serene expression. Both women turned to look at Julian who colored even more.

“Oh please. I think the honest answer would be 'until I'm less busy'. I'm right, aren't I?” Julian replied, rubbing his upper arms affectionately. 

Garak half turned to regard him looking slightly discomfited. “Love, I don't think this is, present company...” his voice trailed off.

Iliana saved them both from further embarrassment by complimenting one of the dresses on display. “Oh yes, I must admit, it's one of my better efforts, and I'm very fond of the fabric. I hope I can get my hands on more of it – it's easy to work with, and looks expensive without being so much so.” Garak explained.

* * *

Julian's dinner plans contained an ulterior motive. It got everyone together comfortably in one place where the next steps could be discussed all at once. Jadzia served as a sort of moral support. It was nice to have a friend that was interested and in the know. If something were to happen to him in the line of duty, so to speak, he wanted there to be someone in Starfleet who knew what was going on with him medically. Jadzia was brilliant and one hundred percent trustworthy. So far everything was going well, and he felt some of his tension dissipating. Though he didn't like to admit it, he had been a bit of a basket case over the past week. Which was, he could at least admit to himself, normal considering he was about to under go a medical procedure – a life changing one at that.

“I know there are chances of rejection.” Julian said, wanting to get to the heart of his own concerns. This was his biggest fear, to go through the procedure only to have it fail and their hopes dashed.

Koram nodded, but her smile suggested that she was not terribly worried. “That is the biggest risk with this procedure – I will be implanting something that is foreign to your body. I will give you a dose of zithrophormadine which helps to trick your body into thinking the womb and baby are supposed to be there.”

“It stops the immune response.” He nodded.

“Yes. In most of the cases where the body rejects the implant, there were other health issues that made them riskier candidates. You are within the optimal age range, in good physical condition with access to regular quality health care. The chances of success are quite high. _If_ your body is going to reject the implant, it will happen with in the first two weeks, the first week being the highest risk. After that point, if there are no problems, everything will proceed as a normal pregnancy.

We can discuss in depth the things that you will need to do and not do for those two weeks. Needless to say you will be taking it _very_ easy.”

“Is it more difficult with a baby that isn't the same species as the mother, er father. Sorry Julian.” Jadzia asked, clearly fascinated.

“That depends on the species involved. Those that naturally have...compatibility issues, can be more difficult. A Cardassian and a Human wouldn't have too much trouble on their own providing the couple was opposite sex. That makes it much easier to create a viable embryo.” Koram inclined her towards Iliana. “Iliana is also in excellent reproductive health, so I see no additional hurdles to have to leap over.”

“See, Julian, everything will be fine.” Iliana said soothingly.

“Am I that obvious?”

He felt the familiar weight of Garak's hand on his knee. “Yes, my dear, but I do believe that's to be expected.” He gave Julian's knee a squeeze.

“It's perfectly natural to be nervous before something like this.” Koram said, taking a sip of wine. “I would be more surprised if you weren't.”

“I think I'll feel better when all of this gets underway.” Julian said. “Often the fear of the thing is worse than the thing itself.”

“Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because tomorrow we get down to the baby making business.”

* * *

“Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that Iliana is able to help you two. But I'll also be glad when her part in this is over. The medicine she's been on is making her difficult to live with. She's either cranky or clinging to me. Though, when she's feeling cranky I can at least study and we won't bother each other.”

“Well, if you need a break, you can always come join in me in the shop, and we can leave Julian and Iliana to occupy themselves.” Garak smiled. “But it will be over soon. I can tell Julian's nerves are starting to act up. Not about undergoing the procedure itself, but about it failing.”

At that moment Doctor Koram was with Iliana preparing to fix Ziyal's problem while Julian brought the medical staff involved in the procedures up to speed. This left Garak and Ziyal to fend for themselves when it came time for lunch. The two sat at Quark's rather than the replimat, as it was quieter at the bar at that time of day, and Garak wasn't in the mood for dealing with crowds of people.

“And you're not nervous? Not a little bit?” Ziyal asked, clearly disbelieving.

“Oh, I didn't say that. Just that I hide it better than Julian, I think, but someone needs to remain calm, and he's the one undergoing the invasive medical procedure, so I would rather he didn't worry himself needlessly.”

* * *

“Ok, here's the updated list of supplies coming in, and I updated all the patient notes in the computer.” Julian began in a scattered way as his brain ran faster than his mouth. “Oh, and--”

“Doctor, why don't you slow down? It will all get done.” Mera reassured him.

Despite their issues, there was no one Julian trusted more to look after things for him while he was off for two weeks. His trust in her abilities had also served to smooth over any difficult feeling about bringing Doctor Koram in. He had accidentally overheard part of her conversation with Arin that had bolstered Julian's confidence in Arin, but not helped matters any with Mera. Arin warmed to Koram's personable attitude as well as the fact that she had left Cardassia on her own accord marking her as someone with sense in Arin's book. Mera was feeling a little claustrophobic now that Julian was cluttering up the place with Cardassians. She had never been fond of Iliana either, being present when she had first arrived on the station in the guise of a Bajoran. Iliana was never impolite, but cool in the way she was to people she disliked leaving Julian with the feeling he was in the middle of a cold war when the three of them had been left alone together. Koram handled Mera excellently by simply ignoring her stand offishness and continuing on in her usual pleasant way eventually wearing off at least some of the other woman's sharper edges.

“Yes, I know it will, it's just that I don't usually take this much time off at once.” he said. “Thank you for looking after things.”

A genuine smile crossed her face. “You could probably use the time off anyway, and it's not as if we don't know where to find you.”

“True, very true.” He rubbed a hand across his face and gathered up the PADDs containing the notes and information from a research session with Koram. Being stuck in his quarters would allow ample time to organize all his notes.

They had done it, between Koram, himself, Garak and Iliana they had created a new little life. Well, a very tiny new life that didn't much resemble anything at the moment, but if all went well would grow into a baby girl. He felt the fluttery feeling in his stomach grow. After tomorrow she and Julian would be connected in the most intimate way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters where it was hard for me to decide what to include and what could/should be left out for the sake of moving the story along.


	5. Baby Day (and the aftermath of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian becomes one with their daughter and finds himself stuck at home for a few weeks. Garak copes with a reduced sex life while he recovers, but finally gets what he needs though not in the way he expects.

Garak studied Julian's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful even if all the trappings of a medical ward suggested differently. His thoughts strayed back to a time when their positions had been reversed, and in his fear and pain Garak had begged forgiveness from his one true friend on the station. This was a much more pleasant occasion. The procedure had gone well, and his husband was merely sleepy from being put under. He gently brushed the hair back from Julian's forehead and kissed his cheek, one hand resting lightly on the younger man's chest. 

Julian stirred slightly, and his hand made it's way up to clumsily take hold of Garak's. His eyes half opened. “...Elim?”

“Everything went fine.” He said soothingly. “As soon as you're awake enough to get dressed I can take you back to our quarters.”

“That's good.” He yawned. “Feel, ok. A bit sore, fuzzy headed...we have a baby?”

“Yes, you have a baby inside you.” Garak chuckled. “A very very tiny baby.”

“Hmm...that's good.” His eyes began to droop shut again.

“How's the patient?” Miles' voice came from behind them. Garak half turned to face him, and he continued, “My friend just had surgery, of course I'm going to come see him.”

“You don't have to explain yourself to _me_.” Garak replied, turning his attention back to his mate. “He's fine, just half awake.”

“Hello, Miles.” Julian yawned again. “I think if I played you at darts right now, you'd be able to win.”

“Oh really? You don't say. Glad to see you're doing ok.” He paused for a moment. “So it's done? You two have a baby?”

“Yep.” Julian smiled, shifting his position slightly and resting his free hand on his tummy. “She's in there, fully installed.” He slowly pulled himself up enough to prop himself on his elbows. Garak slid gentle hands under his arms to help Julian sit fully up.

“Ah, good! You're awake and moving around.” Doctor Koram said as she breezed in. She scanned him with a tricorder and nodded. “Everything is as it should be. You'll need to really take it easy for the next few days to be on the safe side, and you'll want to be checked daily. By the end of the week you should be fine to be up and about more, but no going back two work for two weeks just to be safe.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Julian grinned and Garak murmured his assent.

“This is the kind of thing I like to do.” She replied, laying a hand briefly on Julian's shoulder. She smiled a touch wistfully. “I do miss being able to to really specialize like I used to.” She let her hand drop. “Well, the most difficult part is over. After this week your own medical staff will be able to take over, but I would like you to send me the results of your progress.”

Julian nodded. “Certainly.”

She inclined her head politely to Garak who returned the gesture and shook hands with Julian and Miles, before slipping out again. “She seems nice.” Miles said.

“She's very competent.” Julian replied, much more awake. “I wouldn't mind keeping professional contact with her. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed so we can all get out of here.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” Miles said before making his departure.

Garak pulled out a pair of soft pajamas. “You won't be doing anything other than relaxing at home.” he pointed out at Julian's raised eyebrow.

“True, no point in changing and changing again. Can you give me a hand? I'm still a bit clumsy.” He fumbled with the ties to his top, gave up, and let Garak undress him. The Cardassian paused to gently caress the smooth belly. The dermal regenerator had done it's job well – there was not a mark to be seen on the light brown skin.

“Amazing isn't it?” Julian said, looking down at himself. “Surreal, although that might be the anesthetic still wearing off--” Further remarks were cut off by a firm kiss from Garak, and between the two of them they were able to get Julian dressed. “I think it might be better to use the transporter than walk.”

“I was thinking the same thing, my dear.”

“That's good.” said the medic who had been bustling quietly about the room. “Because I wasn't going to let you walk all the way back.” She flashed them a cheery smile. “Doctor Bashir is a terrible patient.” she added for Garak's benefit. 

“I have observed that about him.” Garak solemnly agreed while Julian rolled his eyes.

* * *

“I am under orders to sit on you if you try to do too much.” Iliana told Julian with mock sternness. Garak had already left for his shop, and Ziyal was spending some time catching up with Kira leaving Julian and Iliana alone together.

“He doesn't trust me, I see.” Julian heaved an aggrieved sigh.

“You're not a good patient – you've said so yourself.” She grinned, plopping down on the sofa beside him. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, really. A little queasy from the hypospray, but it's a relatively minor side effect. I have to resist the temptation to scan myself constantly and make sure she's all right in there.” He lightly patted his belly. “The whole thing seems so fragile, even though I know it isn't really.”

“You'll be fine as long as you stay off your feet for awhile.” Iliana replied giving him a look. “Ziyal and I will be heading back the day after tomorrow, so you'll have to amuse yourself for awhile.”

“I'll be fine. The Human mind is a wonderful tool – I'm sure I can occupy myself.”

Iliana just gave him the look again. “Uh-huh.”

“Really.” Julian insisted.

“Right.”

* * *

Despite what the medic had said as well as Iliana's disbelieving looks, Julian managed to behave himself. He couldn't say that he wasn't a little stir crazy, but he could at least keep his mind busy with a pile of journal articles to catch up on and research notes to organize. Plus he had regular visits from Miles and Jadzia, and even Sisko and Kira stopped by. Kira seemed to be still trying to wrap her head around the idea that Julian's body was housing another little person. He was sorry to see Ziyal and Iliana go, but overall Julian had to admit the week was going fairly quickly.

He was a little afraid to become to attached to the idea of his daughter until the seven days was over and the chance of serious complications would drop significantly. No matter how detached he tried to be, he knew he'd be crushed if something happened, yet so far all the scans had shown favorable results. 

Towards the end of the week, Garak walked into the bedroom to find Julian sitting up, legs stretched out in front of him, reading something on a PADD. He looked so sweet in a t-shirt and pajama pants, feet bared. Garak had always found Julian's feet cute – long and slim, gracefully arched with adorably useless little claws. He resisted the urge to touch one knowing that it would send his ticklish husband into a bought of thrashing. In fact, Julian looked good, _very_ good. Garak quickly scolded himself. Rolling his husband vigorously around in bed did not constitute 'taking it easy.'

He sat down beside him instead, gently bumping his forehead against Julian's cheek and neck. He slid one arm behind his back and so tucked him into the crook of his arm.

“Oh, hello. I've managed to get most of the way through my notes...” He turned his head to give Garak a kiss. It was meant to be an affectionate gesture of greeting, but Garak was having difficulty keeping it innocent. His lips lingered a little two long against Julian's, his tongue tip flicking out for a quick taste.

Julian chuckled and ran a finger over his jaw ridges that were undoubtedly darkening and giving him away. “You need some attention, don't you?”

“My dear, I can hardly fuck you right now. The doctor said--” he huffed worriedly.

This pronouncement was met with a steady look from his mate. “Elim, getting you off doesn't have to involve much exertion on my part.”

“But that doesn't seem quite fair to you.” He objected.

“We've been sleeping together for what, three years now? I would think you'd realize by now that I _enjoy_ touching you.” He gave Garak's upper thigh a delightful squeeze.

“Oh. Well, then.”

“Oh, indeed. Come on, pants off!” Julian clapped his hands for emphasis. Garak hurried to obey, the thought of warm hands wrapped around his cock, rubbing and squeezing made him fumble in his haste. This made Julian's lips quirk in amusement, and he reached over to undo the Cardassian's tunic as well, clearly preferring to have him nude. “There we are!” he said. “How good you look.” Julian's voice was a purr now that sent prickles of arousal skating through him as hands ghosted over Garak's scales and skin. He squeezed the scaled hips and drug his fingers over the rapidly darkening scales that adorned and protected his pelvic region. Garak's breath escaped in a sigh, and he flexed his toes as Julian's touch became more intimate. His husband nestled against his side, his weight warm and comfortable against him.

“Here, hand me the lube.” Julian held out his hand for the little bottle and slicked his hands.

“Oh, that's nice, yes, like that.” Garak began, but quickly trailed off into gasps and 'ahs'. He kissed Julian's forehead and then his mouth, thrusting into Julian's willing hands. Slippery hands moved effortlessly over soft skin, and he applied just the right amount of pressure – by this time Julian was long practiced and knew just what his husband liked.

When all was said and done Julian started to get up to wash his hands, but Garak stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “Stay here, I'll take care of it.”

“I can walk to the bathroom you know.” Julian said half exasperated, half amused.

Garak simply waved him down, disappeared for a moment and then came back with a wet wash cloth and proceeded to clean up his mate's hands. “It's really alright.” Julian continued to insist.

“Of course, my dear.” Garak murmured in a placating tone. Julian rolled his eyes and gave up protesting. Garak soon nestled back down beside him.

“And you, my dear?” Garak asked, gently brushing his fingertips along Julian's upper thigh.

“To be honest, worrying about the baby, I just...” His voice trailed off, and he rested his cheek against Garak's chest.

“Not in the mood?” Garak finished, wrapping an arm about him, and holding him close.

“No, not in the mood.” He sighed. “I just want to get through these two weeks, then I'll be better. I know there's no specific need to worry, but if something's going to go wrong, it will most likely be now.” His brow furrowed in concern, and then cleared. “But once I get the all clear you can certainly have your way with me.” he mock swooned into him.

Garak chuckled. “You're like a bad holodrama.”

“It's from all the lying around. It's starting to affect me.”

“Starting?” Garak raised his eye ridges and cuddled closer against Julian's, for now, slim frame, letting the Human's body heat warm his still nude body. He felt Julian relax contentedly into him, one hand rubbing his belly before finding a comfortable resting place on his hip.

“But, when I get the all clear, I think we should do something nice to celebrate.”

* * *

They walked through a field of gently rolling grass covered ground. The sunset lit up the sky ahead in colors so vivid they could have come out of an artist's paint box. It was a realistic simulation taking into account the sounds of birds and other animals and insect life. Garak turned his head and looked behind, where the sky was darkening towards night, and stars were beginning to appear. They came to a nice flat spot where a blanket had already been laid out for them. Julian seated himself and began unpacking the basket. Garak had placed himself in charge of the actual dinner preparation, feeling like it was perhaps safer to do so.

“It's so very green here.” Garak said after taking it all in. He ran a hand across the springy turf and picked a small wildflower so he could inspect it more closely.

“Yes, nice, isn't it? I showed you what the city I lived in looked like, but I thought you might enjoy some time in the countryside.”

Julian's manner was relaxed and easy. He insisted on waiting to give Garak the details of his conversation with Doctor Koram, but it was clear that it must have gone well. Garak, smiled, glad to see the traces of worry gone from the pretty face. He looked good, very good, albeit slightly out of place for a walk in the country. His slim feet were clad in sandals and the loose fitting tunic and pants were made from a clingy silky sort of material that invited being touched. He hoped that perhaps Julian had been given the go ahead to resume their usual activities, but then felt a little selfish – the health of his husband and baby were more important than his carnal needs.

Julian handed him a full plate and fork. “It's nice to get out of our quarters. I don't think I could have stood it much longer.”

“Yes, love, I know.” Garak replied with a smirk. Julian had not been the easiest person to live with for the past few days. Being cooped up for so long had left him short tempered and restless.

“So what did the doctor say?” He asked finally.

Julian took a sip of tea from a thermos, alcohol being out of the question. “Everything looks great. She's in there to stay. I return to work the day after tomorrow.”

“Just don't over do it.” Garak reminded him. 

He laughed. “I don't think there's much chance of that. Mera and Arin will kick me out of the infirmary – I suspect Koram must have put them under orders. I think Mera actually sort of likes her – doesn't want to admit it, but she does.”

As they ate, the sky behind them darkened to night, and only faint colors where left ahead. Bird song died down to be replaced by the occasional sound of some other animals hidden away in the brush that ran along the field's edge. More and more stars became visible, multitudes of them with no city lights to overpower their cold light. The moon was near full. They finished their dinner and packed the dishes away, Garak beginning to shiver slightly in the chilly spring air.

“It is a bit cold here.” He said.

“I know, that's why we have this.” Julian pulled out another blanket that had been folded up next to the one they were sitting on. He cuddled in against Garak and threw the thick blanket around them both. “Better now? I wasn't going to let you freeze.”

Garak rearranged Julian so that he sat with his back pressed against Garak's front. “Yes, much better.”

“See how beautiful the stars are? They don't look anything like this around cities.” They both looked up into the vastness of the galaxy. Somewhere, very far away would be Cardassia Prime and Deep Space Nine. Such a distance Julian had traveled from his green home world. He turned his head slightly and kissed Julian on the cheek. The younger man snuggled more firmly against him in response. The scent of the soap he used mingled with the smell of grass and wild flowers

Julian shifted so he could kiss Garak on the mouth, and not a particularly chaste kiss either. “You know what else the doctor said?” He asked, his breath warm against Garak's chin.

“What?” 

“That activities of an, ah, sexual nature are fine. Won't hurt a thing. Well, actually she said it was perfectly safe to engage in intercourse provided I didn't do something like try to pick you up and carry you.”

“That would be traumatic for all involved, no doubt.” He replied gravely while his hand furtively made it's way under Julian's shirt to lay across warm flesh, vibrant and alive. He gave Julian a full soft kiss, his thumb stroking the bare skin just above the waistband of his pants. 

Julian turned towards him and kissed him hungrily back, his hands sliding down over Garak's neck ridges and down over his broad chest as the Cardassian's hands moved up over the bare skin of his back. The increasing intensity of their actions had disarranged the blanket, making Garak shiver again and he regarded his mate a bit plaintively.

Julian gave him one last kiss on the lips. “I can fix this. Computer, change program to Bashir 04.” Their surroundings shimmered for a moment, and then returned the same except for a very noticeable addition. A bed, large and solidly built now stood in front of them. A night stand kept it company, the bottom of the wooden legs hidden in the grass. The bedding was drawn back in a welcoming manner, and Julian hopped up and clambered onto the incongruous piece of furniture as if beds appearing in fields were a common everyday occurrence.

“A bed...in the middle of a _field_ , Julian?” Garak stared at the bizarre sight torn between hilarity, and finding the weird thing rather appealing. It _was_ a beautiful setting, but a big soft bed was definitely more comfortable than the chilly ground for love making. “Are those sheets silk?”

Julian sprawled across it, propping himself up on his elbows to regard his lover. “Well, are you just going to gawk at the furniture or are you going to join me?” He waggled a bare foot at the dumb struck Cardassian. “And yes they are. If you're going to do a thing, you might as well go all out.”

The Human had that grin on his face that could only be described as smug. Garak smiled in return, though his was more of indulgence and stepped closer, slowly taking off his tunic as he did so, intending to give his husband a bit of a show. He noticed that the temperature had become more pleasant, a thoughtful touch considering he was about to be naked. He let the tunic fall, feeling a bit odd about dropping it on the grassy ground, even if it was just a computer simulation. He slipped off his shoes and undid his trousers, letting them drop and pool around his ankles before kicking them to the side. The sight he made had clearly impressed Julian who was touching himself through the silky fabric of his pants.

Garak climbed onto the bed letting his hands slide up Julian's feet and legs to his hips, giving him a gentle tug to slide him underneath Garak's own body. He slid one hand over and down a little to feel him through the soft skin warmed fabric. Garak slowly increased his grip until Julian moaned, his hips lifting off the bed. He reluctantly released him, giving his cock a last little rub before moving his hands up to undo Julian's shirt, moving the fabric aside to expose his chest and belly. Julian had been kissing him frantically and made a frustrated noise when Garak pulled away, though he quickly acquiesced when his husbands lips pressed against the bare skin of his abdomen. 

“Mmmm...that's nice...” He sighed.

Garak set his fingers to work undoing Julian's pants and gently freeing his erection from it's wrappings. “My beautiful one.” Garak purred, placing more kisses along the lean thigh before bringing himself up nose to nose with the younger man. “Are you certain it's ok to do this? I won't hurt you or the baby?”

Julian made a frustrated noise. “Of course, it's completely fine.” He gripped Garak's hips and attempted to pull him down against him.

“Or maybe we should do this another way?” Garak rolled them both over so that Julian lay straddling him and the Cardassian was the one looking up at the stars.

“I told you every thing is fine.” Julian sighed in exasperation.

“But this way I get to watch you.” Garak drew his fingernails lightly down Julian's spine making the Human shiver. 

Julian's stern expression softened. “Alright, then. That's a reason I fully accept.” He grinned then and kissed Garak on the mouth. He straightened up wiggling his bottom against Garak's groin, making the Cardassian's breath hitch.

“Do you have?” Garak asked, suddenly feeling most unprepared for an evening that had suddenly taken a carnal turn.

Julian reached over for his discarded pants and pulled a packet of lube out of the pocket. He shook it for emphasis. “This you mean? Of course. Do you really think I would've planned all this and forgotten the little necessities?”

He opened the packet and squeezed some onto his fingers before reaching around behind. Garak watched him, fascinated. He took note of the flush that began to suffuse his light brown skin, the change in his respiration patterns. Garak could feel the heat radiating from the slender form. He was simply magnificent, and crowned by stars, the moonlight softening the angles of his body. It was the sort of sight to inspire all sorts of awful poetry. Before he lapsed into that sort of sentimental foolishness, he reached to touch, trailing fingers over his thighs, belly, and the length of his very hard cock.

Julian finished what he was doing and smeared the rest of the packet over Garak's excited sex, the coolness of the lube and warmth of Julian's hand creating an interesting sensation. He lifted his hips at Julian's touch, blindly seeking entrance. The Human chuckled at his eagerness. “Easy now, give me a moment.” He shifted, organizing himself so that he sank back down onto Garak's cock.

Garak thrust upward with a moan. Julian kept his movements slow at first, teasing until Garak took hold of his bony hips to guide his lover's motions. Whether he had decided to take pity on his mate, or because he simply couldn't stand it any longer himself, he gave into Garak's demands for a faster pace. Garak squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments as sensation momentarily overwhelmed him and then let them flutter open to drink in the sight of husband who was clearly enjoying himself. He let his hands slide down from his hips to touch him more intimately, making fluid leak from the younger man's sex. 

Around them plant life rustled in the breeze and the occasional call of an animal joined Julian's voice. He was, as usual, quite noisy. Garak gripped Julian's hips tightly again, finding that they made nice hand holds. The brown skin was now damp under his hands. It felt so good to be joined like this, and as he lightly ran his nails over the small of his back, Julian came with a cry.

That was good too, even if it did make things messy. At that moment messy was arousing and Garak didn't last much longer himself. A few moments later he lay panting under Julian who had his face buried in the crook of Garak's neck. They finally extricated themselves, Julian rolling off to the side, mindful of his sharp knees and elbows. 

“How long do we have this suite for?” Garak asked after a kiss.

“A little while longer. No rush.” Julian smiled and stretched, looking relaxed and sleepy. “Just don't fall asleep.”

Garak chuckled. “My dear, you're the one who immediately falls unconscious. Tell me, how is that a useful evolutionary trait?” Julian's warm fingertip traced the shape of his lips, and Garak gave the digit a little kiss.

“Everybody has to sleep sometime, and you don't seem particularly alert yourself.” He shifted closer and gave Garak a lazy kiss on the lips. “We probably should clean ourselves up, shouldn't we.” Julian's voice held a note of regret as he looked up at the stars and reached for Garak's hand. Garak's broad hand closed around Julian's slender one and gave it a squeeze as he joined him in pondering the secrets of the universe.


	6. Logistical Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's expanding body is causing him some issues, Garak does something thoughtful, and strange nutritional advice abounds.

Julian stared at Jadzia's plate, amazed that something so innocuous could now inspire such revulsion. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, but it seemed that cutting off the visual stimulus only intensified his ability to smell them. He quickly slapped a hand over his nose and mouth to lessen the odor and opened one eye.

“Still can't eat eggs?” Jadzia asked sympathetically.

Julian shook his head and cast around for a solution to his problem, his gaze finally coming to rest on his cup of tea. He gratefully lifted the cup and inhaled the soothing aroma. “Apparently she really doesn't like eggs.” Julian finally replied. 

“I'm sorry, I should have gotten something different.”

“Oh, no, no. It's alright. I'll be fine as long as they don't come any closer.” He fastened his gaze on his friend to avoid looking at the noxious mess on the plate. “I'm not chemically the same as a woman, so I wasn't exactly sure what symptoms I would get, but I think just having her in there has put my system out of whack. I feel ok otherwise, so I shouldn't be complaining about something so trivial as a breakfast food.”

“Just as long as you don't throw up on my floor.” Quark said, popping up next to their table. He eyed Julian cautiously. “You aren't are you?”

“What? Throw up? No, the eggs are keeping their distance. I'll be fine, I'm sure.” Julian replied trying to tamp down his amusement at Quark's expression. Of all the people he knew on the station, the Ferengi had the most difficulty coming to grips with Julian's new state of being. With male and female roles so separated in his culture, the bartender just couldn't seem to wrap his bulbous head around Julian, who was most certainly male, doing such an intensely feminine thing as carrying a child. Plus he was no longer purchasing alcohol, which might have had something to do with his attitude. Julian reflected.

Quark cast one more suspicious glance in Julian's direction and walked away. “At least Garak doesn't try to get me to eat things anymore. He stopped that after the first time I did throw up.”

Jadzia laughed at that. “What was he trying to get you to eat?”

Julian shuddered. “I don't know. Whatever Cardassian things are typically given to pregnant women. There's actually a lot of Cardassian food I enjoy, but not that, and especially not now. It's amazing, really. People are always trying to feed me strange things. I'm sure they have their nutritional value, but they seem to lack a great deal in the smell and taste area.”

“Any Klingon food yet?”

He made a face. “Thank god, no.”

* * *

Garak lay spooned in behind his still sleeping mate. They had twenty minutes before the alarm went off, and though Garak found himself quite awake, he enjoyed being able to lay quietly against Julian's warmth. He ran a hand over his husband's belly, now curved rather than the flat plane it had been. Garak smiled in satisfaction at the visual (and tactile) sign that their daughter was growing. He kissed the light brown shoulder and pressed himself closer, inhaling Julian's scent.

“Hmm...Elim?” Julian said, sounding half asleep.

“You don't need to get up yet. You have a few minutes still.” Garak said soothingly.

“Hn, ok.” came the mumbled reply. A few minutes passed, and then, “Garak?” Julian's voice sounded more fully awake.

“Yes, my dear?”

“My pants don't fit right anymore, and the uniforms for pregnant female personnel don't fit me either since I'm not female.” he grumbled. After housing his daughter for thirteen weeks, he found himself noticeably expanding.

“I can easily fix that for you.” Garak pointed out. He had gone back to petting Julian's tummy. “This is why replicating articles of clothing has it's limits.” he sniffed. In fact, he had been working on some clothing for Julian during the slower hours in the shop, but preferred to keep it a surprise.

That brought a sleepy sounding chuckle from Julian, who then yawned hugely. “I suppose I should get moving. Face the day. Face my uniform.”

Julian glowered at his uniform. It fit him better than the others, but that wasn't saying much. If one fit his belly, it didn't fit him anywhere else and vise versa. He finally pulled the offending garment on realizing he had probably reached a level of hatred for it on par with Garak's. And it was itchy, what was with the itching? “Bean, you are stretching my skin out and making me itch.” He told his belly. “You can't help it of course, but the uniform fabric could be a bit...nicer, don't you think? _I_ think so, anyway.” 

“Who are you talking to?” Garak asked from the other room.

Julian stuck his head out of the bedroom. “The Bean. Our daughter.”

“Bean?” Garak thought for a moment, looking decidedly nonplussed. “You surely aren't going to refer to our child as a large plant seed?”

“Well, when you say 'large plant seed' that does sound ridiculous which is why Bean is more appropriate. They do go through a bean like phase.”

Garak simply stared at him as if he had grown another head. “At any rate, the Bean agrees. The uniforms are horrible.”

“I could have told you that. In fact, I'm sure that I have on a number of occasions.” Garak told him.

* * *

“Oh, you must try jub jub fruit.” the female alien said as Julian took readings with a tricorder. “It's full of nutrition – perfect for mothers and babies, or fathers and babies for that matter.” Her feathery antennae waved serenely. She took it as a matter of course that a male Human was carrying a child, but whether that was due to a knowledge of current medical technology or whether she thought Human men could naturally bear children, he wasn't sure.

“Jub jub?” he inquired politely, wondering how horrible a fruit called a 'jub jub' could smell and/or taste.

“Oh yes! They are plentiful on our home world. They are best prepared as a cold soup.”

“How interesting. I've never seen one here, though they might be programmed into the replicators.” Julian replied, feigning interest.

“I have five children and eight grandchildren.” She puffed up with pride, the fronds of her antennae waving more excitedly. “All were easy births and healthy. All down to a proper diet, of course.”

“Of course. Nutrition is important.” He agreed, deciding that if was to ever see a jub jub or it's soup, he would quickly move in the opposite direction. “I am happy to say that whatever you are eating seems to be working, because you are in excellent health.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I haven't had a check up in awhile, and thought I ought to just in case. And you are looking well yourself. Best of luck to you and your family.”

* * *

“You wouldn't happen to know what a jub jub fruit is, do you Miles?” Julian inquired. The computer system in the infirmary had been acting up prompting a visit from his friend.

Miles glanced up from a panel he had been inspecting. “No, why?”

“Just curious. People have the most amazing nutritional suggestions. Most of them sound revolting.”

Miles thought for a moment. “Well, it's a fruit, and fruit can't be that bad.” he reasoned.

“Two words for you. Rokassa juice.” Julian made a face. “Granted, I'm not really sure what it actually tastes like, since I could never get it past my nose to try it.”

“Ah, I think I found the problem. Just a bit of faulty wiring. Cardassian food is just...let's just say I can do without it.”

“Actually, there's a lot of dishes that are very good. Rokassa juice isn't one of them...and I don't understand the attraction of fish broth for breakfast. I suppose it's a fairly healthy way to start the day, but, I can't fathom putting _that_ on my stomach when I first get up.” He paused and took a sip of tea. It had been a fairly quiet day. After the female alien there had been just a few minor injuries to take care of. “Garak tried to get me to try some horrid concoction – I don't know what was in it, but I threw it up on the carpet. To be fair, I'm not sure if it was really that bad, or if it's my body rejecting things because of the Bean. To bad you weren't there. You could have tried it and let me know.”

Miles made a face at his friend. “I'm your friend, there's a lot of things I'd do for you, but I am not going to be your taste tester. 

“You won't try the mysterious jub jub fruit. Apparently it makes a good soup.” Julian wheedled.

“After this conversation, no. Keep your jub jub whatever it is to your self.”

* * *

It was a relief to Julian to change out of his ill fitting uniform, or it would have been if he had anything decent to put on in it's place. He had never been overly concerned with what he wore figuring if he looked professional (which he no longer did) or it basically fit and was comfortable (nothing was) it would be ok. He sat down on the edge of the bed sans uniform, resting his hands against the swell of his belly. He felt more than a little silly worrying about something so trivial when he was carrying his and Garak's growing child, but feeling self conscious every time he walked out the door was wearing on him.

With a sigh of defeat he slid into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt whose soft embrace at least felt nice, even if he did feel like a bit of a slob lying around in sleep clothes. Garak arrived a few minutes later. He said nothing about Julian's choice of clothing, opting to give him a kiss and a brief rub on the shoulders instead of the teasing Julian expected.

When they went to bed that night, Julian hesitated a moment and then left the t-shirt and pajama pants on. Again, Garak didn't say anything. He simply curled in behind Julian, tucking an arm about his body. His hand briefly rubbed over his abdomen and tried to find a spot of bare skin to rest on. Garak made a frustrated noise and hefted himself up and begun tugging on Julian's shirt.

“Garak!” he protested, as the shirt was pulled off then tossed across the room out of easy reach. Garak lay back down with a satisfied little grunt, and pulled his mate snugly against him. Julian found himself well and truly trapped. Indignation warred with humor as Garak kissed the nape of his neck and rubbed his cheek happily against his bare shoulder before settling down to sleep. There would be no retrieving the shirt, not without completely dislodging the sleepy Cardassian. 

“You sleep in pajamas almost every night.” Julian said with a sigh. Garak just gave his tummy a little pat in response and cuddled in even closer. Julian sighed an aggrieved sigh and closed his eyes in defeat.

* * *

“How is Julian and the baby?” Ziyal asked, her cheerful face filling up the computer screen.

“Oh quite well.” Garak replied, carefully folding a shirt and shifting to sit more comfortably at the table. “I'm making him some clothing. The poor thing has nothing that fits anymore. I knew this would happen – he doesn't think about things like clothes,” this last part was said with an exasperated sigh, “so now he is completely unprepared. It didn't occur to him that since he is a pregnant _man_ and not a woman, that there wouldn't be anything to fit.”

“Oh, I hadn't thought of that either.” Ziyal replied.

“A small, but not insignificant detail. He is too flat in the chest, broad in the shoulders and tall to fit into a uniform meant for a female, and anything made for a man that will fit his waist will be too big everywhere else.”

Ziyal couldn't quite bite back the giggle at the mental picture. “Oh dear.”

“It's making him self conscious – I can tell. So in order to nip _that_ in the bud, as Humans like to say, I will have a surprise for him shortly.” A look of satisfaction settled across his face. He had always enjoyed clothing his lover, and Julian's changing body created a delightful challenge.

* * *

Julian returned to his quarters to find them empty. “Well, Bean, it looks like we have the place to ourselves for a little while. I wonder where your father disappeared to.”

He had already begun shedding his uniform when he noticed the neatly folded pile of clothing on the bed, some of which looked suspiciously similar to the uniform that now hung half off of him. “Oh!” he exclaimed, realizing that the stack of clothing was intended for him.

If there had ever been any doubt that Garak found Julian's pregnant body attractive, the clothes alone would have dispelled it. He lifted a shirt, the creamy fabric soft in his hands. There were cut out patterns along the neckline in the front and down over the shoulder blades in back that would give little glimpses of skin with out showing too much or looking tacky. It had been cut to accommodate his tummy – in fact it would be a little big on him now, but he had no doubt it would fit perfectly in the not so distant future. Pants that were soft and had stretch, but didn't look sloppy, and his uniforms! Finally he wouldn't have to feel ridiculous during his shifts.

He quickly kicked off the uniform he was wearing, resisting the urge to burn it to ash and pulled on the one Garak had made. It fit him perfectly and would stretch to fit as the bean grew. He hadn't realized just how much the clothing situation had been bothering him until the solution presented itself thanks to his very thoughtful husband. 

“I see you found them.” Garak said from the doorway. He was leaning up against the frame watching Julian.

“Oh! You snuck up on me again.” He said. “Thank you so much.” He pulled his husband into a tight embrace. “You have no idea... I know it seems vain and silly, but not having anything fit...” he had fallen into a fit of babbling. 

Garak patted his back. “Well, now, it's not silly at all.” he said, somewhat flustered by Julian's onslaught. “I keep telling you that the way you present yourself is important – it's the first thing people see, they use that information to form an opinion about you. You can make yourself seem like what you are, or what you are not.”

Julian pulled back slightly. “Ah, yes, I'm sure that would come in handy, wouldn't it?”

“For some, I however, am just a simple tailor.” He raised both eye ridges, the corners of his mouth ticking up slightly at what had become a long standing joke.

“You are never simple. And you've been very sneaky. You had to have been working on these for quite awhile, and you never breathed a word of it to me.” 

“Well, someone has to think about these things.” the Cardassian pointed out. “And while I cannot ease any physical discomfort you might be feeling, this is well within my power to do.”

“Bean is going to be the best dressed baby on the station, isn't she?”

“ _Bean_ , Julian, really?”

“Oh, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get done. I didn't have a chance to work on it over the weekend, and it put me behind.
> 
> Since Julian loves to talk, I can imagine him lapsing into long conversations with the Bean that sound nutty to anyone within earshot.


	7. Love in the Time of Canteloupes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak's attempts at lovemaking are continually interrupted, Julian is getting rounder, and the Bean more active.

“Oh, mmm...ah...” 

The breathy little noises escaping from Julian were better than any music he had ever heard. His fingers fondled and tweaked the stiff nipples as Julian's warm hands ran down the sweep of his neck ridges and down his chest to grip his hips. They were currently sitting on the bed, Julian nearly naked, and Garak only wearing his pajama bottoms. The Cardassian was considering a number of pleasant scenarios involving the bed and mutual nakedness. Julian had become too roly poly to make love face to face, but there were many other options...

The alarm went off cutting though Garak's thoughts and Julian's sighs of pleasure. “My dear?”

Julian blinked in confusion. “I should have another hour. Wait, what day is it? Shit!” He exclaimed. Jumping up, well, clambering up somewhat awkwardly. “I forgot. I have to start my shift early today.” He turned to face Garak who was still sitting on the bed looking rather aggrieved. He bent and kissed the older man, pulling away when Garak attempted to deepen the kiss. He regarded his husband fondly. “We'll just have to put this on hold for a little while.” He smiled and strutted towards the bathroom, or would have strutted if he had been a little less round.

Garak watched him go with a sigh and lay back on the bed. _An hour early indeed!_

“Oh,” Julian's voice called out from the bathroom. “Remember, Miles and Keiko are coming over for dinner.”

“What, that's tonight?” He asked, his voice hitting a plaintive note. He actually found Keiko pleasant company, and Miles' discomfort normally amused him, but he was not in the mood for company. He was in the mood to have his mate to himself, preferably nude, his skin hot and flushed, his... _Stop it, Elim. You'll only make it worse._

“Yes, it's tonight.” Julian's expression was insufferably amused. He awkwardly pulled on his uniform, which fit admirably well thanks to Garak's skill as a tailor. “They had us over a few weeks ago. It's only fair we reciprocate.”

Garak sat back up and pulled his shirt back on. It was chilly without the Human to warm him. “Yes, I understand the rules of hospitality, but...” his voice trailed off. He lacked any reasonable objection.

Julian bent and placed his mouth next to his ear. His breath puffed against Garak's jaw ridge in a pleasing way. “Don't worry, when they're gone I'll make you come all over yourself.” He gave the curve of Garak's ear a delicate little lick, making the other man shiver.

He straightened. “But for now, I have medicine to practice.”

“ _Julian._ ” Garak rumbled to no avail. He flopped back down again and stared at the ceiling for awhile, attempting to regain his composure.

* * *

It was not unusual for Julian to send Garak little notes during the day – things he thought would amuse or interest him. Today's missive ran more along the lines of 'please remember to replicate this' and 'do we have any of that?' mixed in with Julian's utterly filthy thoughts. Garak raised an eye ridge. So it was going to be like this. His mate was in a _teasing_ mood. He tried to be grumpy about it, after all to put himself in such a position when Julian was clearly not able to _do_ anything about it in a timely fashion.... But he couldn't be too _very_ grumpy when his husband clearly appreciated him so much sexually, and he had always enjoyed shows of dominance from Julian. It was cute.

He set aside the PADD and took several calming breaths, intending to lose himself in his work

* * *

Garak arrived back at their quarters to find Julian curled up asleep on the sofa. His first thought was that the Human looked adorable, his second worried that something was wrong. “My dear?” he softly inquired.

“Elim?” He mumbled, shifting around and turning his face upwards in the direction of Garak's voice.

“Are you feeling well, love?” He pressed a cool hand to Julian's forehead and cheek. He didn't feel any hotter than normal. 

He opened his eyes. “I'm fine, just wanted to lay down for awhile before I had to get ready. That's why I went in early this morning.” 

Several moments of silence greeted that explanation. “I see.” Garak finally said, thinking of their disrupted morning activities.

“I'm sorry, you weren't too disappointed, were you?” The corner of Julian's mouth quirked up into a slight smirk. Garak pretended not to notice.

“Julian, it was sensible of you to make sure you had the time to rest. You need it.” He helped his mate back into an upright position. “Are you sure you're up to this?” He tried once again to imagine hauling around a growing baby. The thought alone was exhausting.

“Oh, I'm fine, the Bean's fine. I just needed to get off my feet for awhile. I feel much better now.” He reassured the Cardassian. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Garak's in a kiss that was neither quick or chaste. Warm fingers brushed against Garak's jaw, and he attempted to deepen the kiss further only to have Julian pull away yet again.

“Sorry, no time. I need to change.”

“Can I offer any assistance?” Garak inquired, his gaze raking over the younger man. He thought of all the smooth kissable skin that lay under the uniform with a sigh.

Julian was grinning at him. “I think I can manage on my own. You won't exactly speed up the process.”

Garak took on an air of mock affront. “What little faith you have in your husband!”

“Oh, I have plenty of faith in you.” He leaned forward to kiss Garak's chufa. Julian's lips left a tingly feeling in their wake. “I have faith that I'll still be naked when Miles and Keiko arrive if you 'help' me.

Garak huffed at that, though he was in fact, amused. Amused and more than a little aroused. He clamped down on those particular feelings, locking them away and saving them for later. Hopefully Julian wouldn't be too tired later. That was an unpleasant thought. He shook his head and slowly stood intending to neaten up their quarters while Julian made himself even more attractive. _Look don't touch, Elim._ he told himself. _For now, anyway._

Julian reappeared a short time later wearing one of the shirts Garak had made him. He straightened Julian's collar and ran his hands up and down his arms and then over the swell of their growing child. A little rumbling growl welled up in his throat – a sound of arousal and desire. Garak took a deep breath. “You look lovely.” he managed to get out. Julian was regarding him with a smug expression.

“Well, you have yourself to thank for that. Alright, what needs to be done?”

“You don't have to do anything, my dear. Go sit down.”

“I assure you, I'm fine.” Julian repeated. 

Garak sighed. “There isn't even that much to do, get off your feet for awhile.” he coaxed, though he knew his husband well enough to know this was a lost cause.

Julian folded his arms across his chest and regarded Garak stubbornly. “I've been off my feet. That's why I came home early today. Besides, you've been trying to get me to have sex since you got back.” he added.

“Yes, but you can lay down for that.” Garak couldn't quite keep the mournful note from his voice, and Julian couldn't quite hide his smile. It was clear that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

“I'll set the table.” Julian offered, and Garak knew better than to object. He had clearly lost the game this time. Julian paused to press his lips against the corner of the Cardassian's mouth and gave his bottom a pet before moving away. 

As Garak bustled about replicating needed items he covertly eyed his husband who made sure to run a hand over his back, or squeeze his waist or pat his rear every time he walked by. Garak tried not to let his mind dwell on how nice Julian's hands felt, or how how good he looked in that damnable shirt.

“Thank you for doing this.” Julian said, coming over to stand beside him, his arm snaking about Garak's waist.

“One cannot say that Cardassians don't know how to entertain.” He replied more brightly than he felt at that moment. _Any other day..._

Julian gave him a searching look before kissing him on the mouth, offering just a hint of his little pink tongue. He felt the flush rise in his ridges and clamped down on himself, demanding obedience from his rebellious body. The finger tracing the curve of his ear nearly undid him, and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when their guests arrived at the door.

Keiko greeted them cheerfully, with Miles nodding affably enough to Garak. While it was clear that Garak and Miles would never exactly be friends, Miles had accepted the fact that he was going to have to interact with Garak sometimes as the Cardassian clearly wasn't going anywhere. He had come to the point where he could take a few hours in Garak's company with good grace. For Garak's part, he had plenty of daily practice dealing with difficult people, and putting up with Miles wasn't much of a strain.

“You look like you swallowed a whole cantaloupe...or two.” he said to Julian by way of greeting.

“Cantaloupes don't use my bladder for a football.” he replied with a sigh. “Not that I've ever tried to swallow one, that would be anatomically impossible.”

Keiko looked sympathetic. “I was up constantly during the night when I was carrying Molly.”

“Of course once she's born you'll be up constantly then too.” Miles said cheerfully. “Both of you.”

“Oh, if Julian's up, I'm up. He can't get in and out of bed gently anymore.” 

“I'm not _that_ bad, am I?”

Garak squeezed his shoulder. “You were never very stealthy at the best of times, my dear. But that's alright, as Miles says, in a little more than two months time we shall both be awake more than usual.”

Dinner was pleasant. A leisurely meal with company and conversation were true pleasures to a Cardassian. Keiko's work as a botanist was fascinating as always, and Miles and Julian ribbing each other was entertaining. He might have been able to put his earlier physical frustrations away if Julian hadn't seen fit to constantly remind him. His leg pressed against Garak's under the table, and worse his lovely warm hand had decided to make a home on his thigh. Julian didn't actually grope him, but his hand rubbing that close to his groin, well... it took great force of will not to respond. He would never of guessed that his training in the Obsidian Order would be used to fend off an amorous mate.

Like all things, however, dinner passed as did the after dinner drink (tea for Julian, of course), and it was with great relief that he bid the pair good bye. He could've given Julian a talking to, but the idea of revenge taken at some later date promised to be far more enjoyable. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to push all of Julian's buttons. Besides, now that they were gone...

Julian walked over to where he stood and cupped Garak's face in his hands, gently stroking the ridges that graced his jaw. “You've been merciless today.” Garak said, practically quivering with anticipation as Julian delicately kissed his lips and chin.

“Just so you know, I've been wanting you too. I've been thinking all day about how I want to have you, considering the Bean.” He dropped one hand to his belly. He leaned in again, and the tip of his tongue brushed Garak's lips. Garak leaned forward, lips parted to capture Julian's mouth, but his partner had moved so that his lips hovered millimeters from his ear. One slim brown hand pressed against the back of his neck, and Julian's breath came in warm puffs against his jaw and neck. “I was thinking of stripping you naked right here and bending you over the sofa...” Wet tongue met jaw ridges. “What do you think?”

“I have no complaints.” he replied, his breath coming out in a hiss as Julian's hands worked their way under his clothing. Warm hands trailed down over his middle, finger tips running along the waist band of his trousers and slightly under. Meanwhile, Julian's lips moved across his throat. Garak's eyelids fluttered closed, his hands gripping Julian's hips – a little less bony now that he had been carrying the Bean.

Between his lover's caress and the near constant teasing he had endured, he found himself maddeningly aroused. Garak gave a satisfied grunt as his cock slid free of it's sheath. It felt good to let go, to give into his desire. Julian's hand rubbed over the front of his trousers and squeezed him through the fabric. “ _Oh, oh_.” he moaned, pulling Julian's head down so he could greedily kiss his mouth. For a few long moments everything was warm wet mouths and rising heat in his belly and groin. Then Julian pulled back and took his hand away in favor of removing Garak's clothing.

There was something different about standing in the middle of one's well lit living area completely nude and tussling naked on the usual soft mattress and nest of blankets. He felt far more exposed here with Julian's gaze slowly making it's way across his body. He was painfully hard, and would have requested some immediate relief if he trusted anything other than an embarrassing whimper to come out of his mouth. 

“You look _so_ good.” Julian's fingertips brushed over his erection. 

Garak began tugging Julian's shirt off, much to the other man's delight. He tweaked the stiff little nipples. “Mmmm...that's nice, here, come over here with me.” Julian took his hands and lead him over so that they were standing behind the sofa. “Oh, wait, we need one more thing.” Garak watched him walk towards the bedroom. He paused halfway there to kick off his pants and underwear, giving Garak a very nice view of his ass. He enjoyed seeing Julian confident and feeling good again, well as good as one could under the circumstances. At least the smell of eggs wasn't causing him to throw up anymore. He was tired and achy, but no longer nauseous, and Koram was pleased with the reports of his progress. His husband reappeared a few moments later with a packet of lube and a grin on his face.

He kissed Garak deeply, giving him the opportunity to run his hands over his chest, down his back, and then after giving his hindquarters a rub and squeeze, over his beautiful pregnant belly. Julian then turned him and pushed him down so that he was bracing himself against the back of the sofa with his hindquarters in the air. “Perfect.” Julian said. Though Garak couldn't see his face from that position, he could hear the smirk in his voice. He felt the flesh of his buttocks being spread apart and the coolness of the lube, and then the warmth of Julian's fingers. 

“I've been wanting to do this all day.” he sighed.

“I know.” Garak gasped out. “You wrote me in detail...ah, _right there!_ You have a...filthy mind.” He gave up trying to talk at that point in favor of gasping and panting.

“Right here? Like this?” he purred, duplicating the movement he had just made with his fingers. His fingers then pulled out and were replaced his cock – he sank into Garak with a stuttering breath, his round tummy resting on the Cardassian. Yes, this position was certainly efficacious. Hot hands gripped his hips, pressing into the ridges there causing little zings of pleasure to race through his gut as Julian vigorously thrust. Little whimpers, moans, and grunts escaped him, but it was nothing compared to Julian's noisy enjoyment of the act. His fear that his mate would be too tired for this was certainly unfounded.

Julian's right hand reached down to squeeze his cock causing him to cry out, his knees trembling. Julian's hands returned to his hips, repositioning him, steadying him. Julian drug his nails lightly over the small of Garak's back making him arch and creating just enough sensation to tip him over with a groan of satisfaction and relief. Julian lasted a little bit longer, but not much. They stood for a minute still joined together, panting, Julian gently rubbing his hand over Garak's ribs. He finally extricated himself from his husband, and Garak slowly straightened up and stretched languidly. 

“Oh, that was nice.” Julian smiled, nuzzling against Garak's neck and kissing him on the lips. “I think I need to sit down for a moment.” He sank down onto the sofa. Garak hovered next to him waiting to see if he would need a hand getting up or if he was going to tip over and fall asleep. He suspect the latter, and was proved correct as his mate flopped over and drew his legs up. 

“I'm going to go clean up.” Garak said, a smile hovering about his mouth. He grabbed the throw blanket he used when the stations chill became too much and tucked it about the young man.

When Garak emerged wearing sleep clothes and a robe, Julian was still curled up asleep. He gently lifted his front half so he could sit with Julian's head pillowed against his thigh. Julian's eyes came halfway open and he yawned hugely before seeming to doze off again. Though Garak sat with book in hand, his other occupied with stroking Julian's curls, his mind was elsewhere. In quiet moments like this he became aware of just how strange and amazing the universe was, how people never really knew where they were going to end up. Julian shifted against his leg.

“She's moving around.” he said in a sleep roughened voice.

“I imagine you woke her up with all the noise you were making earlier.” Garak replied, reaching down to run a hand over the round tummy that held their daughter. Yes, the universe _was_ an amazing place.

“Was I really that loud?”

“Yes, love, I'm afraid so. Though I suppose there might be someone on Bajor that didn't hear you.”

“I can't help it. It feels so good to fuck you.” He kissed Garak's pajama clad leg and rubbed his knee.

“Such language. I despair of you.” He sighed as Julian nuzzled against him. He began to wonder if his mate had decided to go another round, but no, he soon settled back down.

“It's a very versatile word, 'fuck'. It can be used as a noun, a verb, an adjective...”

“Julian, really.” Garak tut tutted.

“If I had the energy...”

“Shh, maybe you should go to bed?” Garak suggested. He had gone back to stroking Julian's hair.

“Hmmm...then I have to actually move.” He sighed, shifting around a bit more and holding the blanket to his chin.

“Come on, up with you and the Bean.” He stood and offered Julian his hands. His offer were accepted, and Julian shed the blanket in favor of heading towards the bedroom, naked and tousled.

“I'm going to shower first.” he yawned. “Give Bean a chance to settle down again.

_Two and a half months... not such a long time, not a long time at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being pregnant does not stop Julian from taking the more dominant role when he feels like it.


	8. The Home Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian feels that comparisons to large sea going mammals are apt.

Julian splashed through the water weightless and unencumbered. He supposed this was what walruses felt like – big ungainly creatures on land, but once in the water... He had taken up swimming fairly early on in his pregnancy. Exercise meant faster recovery for him and a healthier Bean, and with the water to hold him up there was no pressure on sore feet, sore legs, sore back...pretty much everything was uncomfortable these days. He decided to take a breather and turned over on his back to serenely float along.

“See Bean, now we're both floating. Swimming's your sport too, eh?” And then to Garak, “Are you sure you don't want to join me?”

“The water's too cold, my dear. This, however, is quite comfortable.” the Cardassian was stretched out naked on a lounge basking in the sun – or rather the simulation of the sun. Either way it felt like the real thing.

“Don't fry yourself.”

Garak chuckled without opening his eyes. “I do not think the safeties set into the program would allow that to happen, and anyway, Cardassia can be a harsh planet, and we are built to withstand it.”

Julian paddled over to the shallow end and the steps. There was no way he could pull himself up over the side. Back on dry land gravity reasserted itself, and he sought the support of the chair next to Garak. He carefully sat down so as not to flip the piece of furniture over and began toweling himself off. Garak rolled over to sun his front.

“This really is lovely.” he said. “It's easy to forget what the sun feels like, living on this station.” He shaded his eyes with his hand. “And how are you feeling? Better?”

Julian nodded. “More relaxed at least.” He sat admiring his husband's scales, their textures and subtle shading. He had shed a few recently from the outside of his upper thigh, and the new scales were darker than their companions. He had the sudden urge to kiss them, to greet them properly as he well knew all of Garak's scales. However, if he leaned forward to do that he would undoubtedly overbalance and land on the ground, so he resisted the temptation and sat instead with his arms folded lightly over his belly.

“Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.” Julian began, feeling around for the best way to approach the subject.

Garak opened a blue eye. “Oh?”

“I think we should consider god parents.”

Garak's expression settled on confused. “God parents? I didn't think you were particularly religious.”

“Oh, no. At one time being a god parent had a religious side to it, but it doesn't necessarily anymore. They're the people we would trust to take care of our child if something should happen to us. The name just stuck.” he quickly explained, knowing Garak's prickly feelings towards religious proceedings.

“Ah, I see.” the Cardassian seemed lost in thought for a moment.

“I know it's not a pleasant thing to contemplate, but...” Julian's voice trailed off, his mind wandering off to the Cardassian war orphans stuck on Bajor. He wondered if Garak was thinking the same thing.

“No, it's better to plan ahead, just in case. We don't have such a thing on Cardassia. Are god parents family members?”

Julian shook his head. “Not necessarily. They can be friends you really trust. We don't have to decide right now, but I think we ought to at least consider...I can think of a few people.”

“Iliana and Ziyal?”

“Yes, as well as Keiko and Miles. I know you and Miles aren't exactly close, but he's a great father.”

“Hmmm... Yes, I can see the benefits to either choice. I'm impressed that you're so practical all of a sudden.” he teased.

“All of a sudden?” Julian growled.

Garak reached out and patted his knee, his lips settling into a smirk. “It's alright love, better late than never.”

“I ought to dunk you in that water.”

This brought a laugh from his husband. “Really? And how do you and the Bean propose to do that, exactly? I think I'll be staying here where it's warm.”

Julian, realizing he was fighting a losing battle, opted for a change of subject. “Do you want to see what Bean looks like tomorrow? It's time for another scan, and then I need to get in touch with Doctor Koram and make sure everything's still going to proceed as planned.”

“Oh yes! Definitely.”

* * *

“Ok, here's your baby – she's gotten big.” the medic said.

Women, and in some cases, men, got pregnant every day. That was how many of the galaxy's sentient beings reproduced. And many got to see scans of their as yet to be born babies. So in the grand scheme of the universe, this was not perhaps such an out of the ordinary event. But this was Garak's baby, and Garak's mate, and all he could do was breath, “oh.”

She had indeed gotten a good bit bigger since the last time, and so much more...detailed. The ridges around her eyes were now visible and down her neck and shoulders. She floated peacefully, and Garak tried to image what her dim watery world was like. 

“Oh my.” he said again, one hand absently stroking Julian's curly hair. “She's beautiful.”

“And big, very big. I feel very big – do you know how difficult it is to get up out of bed.” Julian chattered.

The medic grinned. “I do have experience with that, yes. What do you think, Doctor? It looks like everything's right on schedule. Two weeks.”

“I'll double check with Koram, but I agree. I think two weeks will do it.”

Garak helped him sit upright and rearrange his clothing. Julian sat on the edge of the biobed for a few long moments looking tired. “I just have to manage for four more hours. I dread the walk back. It seems longer and longer every time.” 

“I know, dear.” Garak said, kissing his forehead. “It won't be much longer.” 

Julian flashed a smile. “Hard to believe. The time's gone fast. Alright, it's time to get the rest of the day over with.” He reached out and affectionately rubbed Garak's arm. “I have a lot of test results to go over, and that at least will let me sit down.”

“Good. Don't over do things, I'm sure everyone will understand.”

“I'll be fine.” Julian assured his husband. 

Garak left the infirmary reminding himself that, yes, Julian would be just fine, but he couldn't stop himself from lingering at the door for a few moments longer than necessary.

Once his husband left, Julian waddled over to his desk and chair. He sank down with relief and rubbed his eyes. He decided to contact Koram first with the results from the scan first. Koram was calming, and he needed calm at the moment. He didn't feel capable of coping with much – just getting through his daily tasks took far too much energy, and his sleep was too interrupted to allow him to feel well rested.

“Ah, Doctor Bashir. How are you feeling?” Koram asked as soon as her face appeared on the screen.

“I'm doing alright, considering. Suffering from lack of sleep more than anything. I sent the results of the scan to you.”

“Let me see.” She fiddled with a computer for a few minutes. “Everything looks normal with her and you. You seem to be taking good care of yourself. So I would say we are right on schedule.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, or you probably are since you deal with these things all the time...” he trailed off.

She chuckled. “I'm not surprised. You've been having to haul around a lot of extra weight, and it isn't comfortable. Just remember, the end is in sight, and soon you and Garak will have your little one. Do you have any questions for me?”

“Yes in terms of formula – milk from a Human and milk from a Cardassian mother aren't exactly the same.” He had begun keeping a list of things to ask or look up every time something popped into his head, which seemed to be more and more as The Day grew closer.

“Try Cardassian first, with the amount of Cardassian DNA in her makeup, this would be the most likely. However, if that isn't what she needs, the worst that happens in an upset stomach, and you can try the other. And try not to worry, you and her will be fine. Everything has been progressing as it should.”

Julian exhaled and nodded. “I know, it's just setting in now. Thank you for all your help.”

“Not at all.” She smiled and inclined her head. “Contact me if anything changes or you have any other questions.”

“I will.” Julian sat for a few long moments after turning off the screen. He couldn't help the zing of excitement that pinged through him at the thought of he and Garak actually being able to hold their daughter, but it was shaded with a little anxiety as well. That's when it would all really begin. He absently turned the ring on his finger with a smile as the excitement chased away the fear. 

“Well, Bean, not much longer now, and you'll have to actually look at your parents. How would you like that?”

* * *

He had made it through his shift, he had managed to make his ponderous way from the infirmary to his quarters kept company by Garak who had 'just happened' to be passing by as he was leaving. He had eaten dinner – exhaustion having no effect on his appetite, and then they watched a holodrama that Julian couldn't even remember the ending to. Now he felt ready to collapse.

He sat down naked on the edge of the bed. Bothering with clothes to sleep in seemed like too much trouble at the moment. Getting to carry the Bean was an experience he wouldn't change for anything, but he was also at the point where he was very ready for it to be over. Lack of sleep, aches and pains, and the extra effort it took to do even simple tasks was wearing on him. 

“Are you alright, love?” Garak asked, emerging from the bathroom. He sat down next to him and ran a hand over his back.

“Yes, I just feel gigantic. Like a manatee or whale or hippopotamus.”

“What, may I ask, is a hippopotamus?” Garak inquired.

“A large four footed mammal. They like water, and their name means 'water horse'. They can actually be quite dangerous.” He gestured listlessly at the bedside table. “PADDs right there, you can look it up.” 

“Hmmm... your planet has interesting fauna, but I can honestly say you bear no resemblance to a hippopotamus _or_ a manatee. You simply look very pregnant. Hippopotamus look nothing like horses.” he added after a pause.

“No, they don't really.”

“I know you don't feel well.” He shifted so that he was sitting behind Julian, his hands beginning to massage his shoulders. “But it will be over soon.” Julian felt cool lips against the nape of his neck and relaxed slightly. “Why don't you lay down.”

Julian didn't need much prompting to curl up on his side and let the mattress hold him up while Garak rubbed his sore feet. He had developed quite a skill at the task, managing not to tickle in the process. Mile's comment from months before popped into his head, and he suppressed the urge to laugh, knowing Garak probably wouldn't appreciate being referred to as a lizard.

“Elim? Thank you for...well, everything. Being so considerate.” Julian said as he began to feel drowsy.

“Well, it's the least I can do, considering the circumstances.” Garak huffed, sounding slightly flustered as he sometimes did when receiving unexpected praise.

“I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with lately--”

“Please, dearest, it's alright. Go to sleep, you're half way there already.”

“Mmph.”

“Mmph, indeed.” Garak chuckled, a low sound in his throat. Julian was muzzily aware of the mattress shifting and Garak pulling up the covers and curling up around him, his front pressed to Julian's back. He slept soundly like that for awhile until an urgent need to pee forced him ungracefully out of bed. Garak made a sleepy sound of protest before automatically shifting in to the warm spot Julian had made in the bedding. That was going to cause difficulty getting resituated. As he closed the bathroom door he looked down at his stomach with a sigh.

“You're getting too big for this, Bean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're almost there! Julian just has to endure a little more.


	9. Garak and Bashir, meet the Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby day has arrived!

Garak stood in the little room that had been turned into a nursery. It had come with the larger quarters that came with their married status. At the time Garak hadn't seen the need for the extra space – he had never been one to collect clutter, but now he was glad for it. A feeling of peace settled over him. It was a snug little space, made cheery with a colorful rug. A set of hanging shelves held books and toys, Kukulaka gazing down protectively over all. The dresser was well stocked. They were ready, or as ready as people ever were when they became parents. 

If nothing else, his own father had taught him how _not_ to parent, and it gave him a sense of satisfaction to know he wouldn't be going down that particular path. Garak didn't believe in ghosts in the sense of disembodied spirits roaming around, but he knew well how a person could be haunted just the same. Yet the specter of his father had become weaker and weaker over the years, driven out largely by Julian. And now a father himself! Something he'd never thought he'd ever be. 

“Hey there.” an arm slid around his waist.

“Oh, you're awake. And you managed to get up by yourself.”

“I did, and I'm sure it would've been incredibly amusing to watch.” Julian's voice was sleep roughened. “I like it in here.”

“So do I. It's quite pleasant.” Garak agreed. He turned towards the other man, and kissed his cheek. Julian's hair was mussed, and the young man still looked sleepy. “Poor dear, at least you can just rest tomorrow, and then...” he raised his eye ridges.

“We'll have a baby, and I'll be the incredible shrinking man.” The arm around Garak's waist gave him a squeeze. “Rest after that will be a bit sporadic, I'm afraid, but at least when I do sleep, I'll be able to be comfortable again.”

“Ah, just when I've become accustomed to your efforts to get in and out of bed several times a night. It shall be an adjustment, how will I ever cope?”

“Very well, I'm sure.” Julian inclined his head to nuzzle affectionately at Garak's hair. “I received a message from my mother today.” he added, amusement tinging his voice.

“Oh? And is she excited to become a grandparent?”

“I think she's still confused by the whole thing.” he laughed. “She never really expected to have a pregnant son.”

Garak turned to face him. “Well, she ought to see what an excellent job you've done.” he huffed. “You've taken such good care of yourself and the little one.” He was more bothered than he knew he should be by his mother-in-law's reaction, but the instinct to protect his mate ran a bit ahead of his reason.

“It's ok, Elim, really. My parents are...well, you know what they're like. It's not that she isn't happy about Bean, it's just not what she expected to happen.” He kissed Garak's cheek. “Now let's see about supper.”

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Kira asked.

“I'm fine, come in. If you don't mind, I'm not going to try and get up.” He had simply called out to enter when the door chimed, not wanting to struggle to his feet. 

“Stay where you are, please. You look good, very large, but good.”

“This has been an amazing experience, but I am ready, more than ready, to have this baby _out_.”

Kira smiled at that and sat down next to him, glancing around the room. It suddenly occurred to him that she had never been in their quarters. Like Miles, she wasn't entirely comfortable with Garak, but unlike Miles, she and Julian weren't close enough for her to have reason enough to set that aside.

As if reading his mind, her face became more serious. “Ah, look, Julian. I know I haven't always been the most supportive person when it comes to you and Garak. But I want you to know, I really am happy for you. Here,” She held out the small package she had been carrying. “It's just a little something for the baby.”

“Oh, thank you. You really didn't need--” the package contained a book of Bajoran folk tales. “Wonderful, I really appreciate it.” 

“I'm glad.” She smiled. “And I also want to wish you luck tomorrow, though I'm sure you'll be just fine.”

Jadzia followed close on Kira's heels. Unlike Kira, the Trill plopped herself down without a second thought. But then, when it came to Julian's unconventional relationship, she had always been his biggest support. There was a time when he had practically fallen all over himself trying to convince the woman to date him, but he had ended up with something even more needed – a very good friend.

“I have given up on moving. It's completely overrated.” Julian said. “I was going to go with Garak to meet Doctor Koram, but he made me stay here and rest. Unfortunately, right now he's faster and more agile than I am, so he was long gone before I made it to the door.”

“I'm sure he has everything under control. Are you still not going to tell me the baby's name?” Dax wheedled.

“No, everybody already knows it's a girl. There has to be some secret.” he smiled.

“Is she named after someone?” she asked with the air of someone trying to tease out information.

“Hmmm...sorry, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.” He smirked. “The thought of tomorrow is...overwhelming, but I am very ready for it. I know I've not been fun to live with over the past few weeks. One of Dax's previous hosts had children?”

“Yes, she did, and you'll be fine.” she reassured him. “I'm really proud of you, Julian. You've grown up so much since--”

“Since I was following you around like a puppy?” he laughed. “Sorry about that. I came on way too strong. I'm just not always the best socially.” He rubbed his belly meditatively.

“Everything clearly worked out just fine.”

“Clearly.”

* * *

With well wishers gone, and dinner eaten, their quarters seemed suddenly very quiet. “This is the last night it's going to be just us.” Julian said, feeling more strongly than ever that they were about to step into the unknown. Everything was about to change. He leaned against Garak's sturdy shoulder. “You know, when you first introduced yourself, I never would've imagined this would be the outcome.” He couldn't quite keep the smile from his face.

Garak turned to him, his eye ridges raised. “My dear, neither did I.” He kissed Julian's forehead. “But much has happened since then, and no one stays exactly the same.” He paused for a moment, seeming to ponder his own words. 

“There is a Human saying,” Julian began, having a fairly good idea of what his partner was thinking. “The best revenge is to live a happy life.”

“I can't say I entirely agree. However, I admit there is a certain amount of satisfaction in knowing that this was not what was intended when I was exiled here.” There was an edge to the Cardassian's smile and a glint to his eye that suggested to Julian that there was quite a bit of satisfaction. He bent and kissed Julian's tummy, rubbing his cheek against curve of baby. The closest he could get to the Bean. Julian stroked his husband's silky black hair feeling incredibly lucky.

On the way to ready for bed Julian paused in the doorway of the bedroom. “Now Bean, tomorrow is a big day. You're going to have to come out of me – you're getting way too big to stay where you are. I know it will seem frightening at first, but don't be scared. This is where everything really begins, and your Daddy Elim really wants to see you. He hasn't gotten to carry you about like I have.” Julian laid a hand on his stomach. “The doctor and the medics know what they're doing, so we'll both be fine.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder gently turning him around. Garak kissed him long and softly on the mouth. “Come love, you need to try and get some rest. As you said, tomorrow is a big day.”

“Elim? Are you scared?” Julian asked after a moment.

His husband laughed at that, pulling a smile from Julian. “My dear, of course I am! A certain amount of apprehension is normal under the circumstances. But really, everything _will_ be just fine. Do you need me to give you a speech like you just gave to Bean?”

Julian sheepishly shook his head. “No. But I don't see how I'm supposed to sleep, either.”

“Just try.” Garak coaxed, turning him back around and nudging him towards the bed. “There's certainly no point in standing around in the doorway.”

Julian moved into the room and unceremoniously stripped off his clothing and climbed into bed which had suddenly become very inviting. “Don't feel like bothering with clothes. They're just one more annoyance.” 

Garak, who had just slid in beside him, looked at him with amusement. “My dear, I'm hardly one to object.” A strong cool hand slid appreciatively over Julian's ribs. He scooted a little closer, and Garak's arm settled loosely over him. “There now, try to sleep.”

Sleep was not fast in coming, but he did eventually drop off, and it seemed like no time at all had passed when the alarm sounded. He blinked, head momentarily fuzzy as sleep receded. _Oh, right, baby day._ Sleepiness abruptly left him. He glanced over at his bedmate. Garak seemed quite awake, quietly watching him. He wondered if Garak had slept or not. He vaguely remembered strange shifting dreams whose form vanished before he could quite grasp them.

“It's time, love.” Garak said.

They both paused before walking out the door. Julian turned and looked back at their quiet living quarters. When they returned, nothing would be the same. He squeezed Garak's hand and felt the gesture reciprocated. He wondered if Garak was thinking the same thing. His heart thumped, nervous but happy. He leaned forward and kissed the Cardassian on the mouth, then they walked hand in hand to the infirmary.

* * *

“I really want to see what's happening.” Julian said.

“No you don't, Doctor.” Koram replied in a patient tone. “It _is_ very interesting, but not when you're the patient."

He craned his neck up to see what was going on only to be set on by a medic with a hypospray. “Hold still, Doctor, you have to be numb.” He couldn't help but sense some amusement coming from his staff. Probably due to the fact he had been babbling the moment he walked in the door. He just couldn't quite control his mouth in the face of nervousness or excitement, and he was feeling both at the moment. 

“Take a deep breath, Julian.” Garak suggested as he soothingly stroked his mate's forehead. 

“Excellent advice.” Koram cheerfully agreed. “Now there's no need to worry – your baby is just fine, and you are doing quite well yourself. This will be much easier than getting her in.” She ran a tricorder over him. “Ah, it looks like we are about ready. Just try to relax and remember to breath.” 

Garak's hand rested against his cheek, stroking with his thumb. Julian had the distinct impression he was making sure he didn't do anything silly. Though he hid it well, Garak was just as nervous. Julian could feel the hand against his cheek tremble. 

* * * 

She had been resting quietly in her dark world. Sounds drifted in, and the comforting rhythmic thumping was a constant. There was nothing to fear and nothing to really do except be. But suddenly everything changed – she was grabbed and lifted, it was bright and cold and strange. She let out a wail of fury.

“Oh, that's a healthy set of lungs.” 

“She's a big girl, eight pounds.”

“See, Doctor, that's why you were so tired all of the time.”

The confusion continued as she was cleaned off and wrapped up, handed off and held close. She whimpered but quieted at the sound of familiar voices. “Oh, how beautiful, she's beautiful, Julian, here. Here's our daughter.”

Julian was no longer aware of Koram or any of the medical staff. His world had narrowed to the tiny being Garak was holding out to him. He felt a lump form in his throat. She really was beautiful – she had the ridges that a full blooded Cardassian would have, but her skin was dark like his own. Unable to move much from the numbing agents he had been given, he reached out a hand to gently touch the tiny scales.

“Her scales are so soft!”

“They'll become firmer over the next few months.” Garak replied, his blue eyes bright with emotion.

“There we are. You're all patched up now.” Koram broke in. “And if I may, I just want to double check that she's as healthy as she appears to be.”

Garak grudgingly handed her back to the Doctor. “Yes, you are a big girl, aren't you? Let's see now...” She a tricorder over the squirming baby, her patient not particularly pleased with the current situation. “There, now you can go back to your parents.” She turned to Julian. “We'll get you comfortable, since you'll be staying for a little while. I want to make sure there aren't any complications, though you should be fine. Everything went very smoothly. You will be sore for a little while – dermal regenerators can't fix that, I'm afraid, so take it easy.”

Julian was again only half aware of being fussed over by nurses. He was completely besotted with his new daughter.

* * *

Garak was a man with many secrets – secrets and a past that Julian had spent a number of years trying to tease out of him. Now that same man, the ex-spy and who knew what else was sitting quite happily feeding a baby. Julian was fascinated. He looked so at home with the little girl cradled carefully in his arms. For her part, little Mila was quite content now warmly dressed and being fed. It was amazing, so completely amazing that an entire separate being had come out of his abdomen. He said so, and Garak lifted an eye ridge.

“Well, what did you think was in there? Your father is a very silly man.” He added for Mila's benefit. 

“You know what I mean.” He lowered his voice. “I think at this point whatever authority I had over my staff is gone. They're never going to take me seriously again.”

“Now why do you say that? The nervous stream of consciousness? Getting to poke around at your insides? Seeing you in your pajamas crying over a baby? Which is completely understandable, she is a very beautiful baby.” He smiled down at the child. 

“All of the above, probably.” A laugh burbled up. “I can't believe it. I can't believe it's over, and at the same time really just beginning.”

He regarded Julian fondly. “Oh, you're done now, are you. Good girl.”

“I'd grab a towel if I were you, she's probably going to erupt.”

“We can't have that, can we? Ah, better out then in, though, yes? There we go, you'll feel much better now.” 

Julian couldn't help grinning. “Brilliantly handled.”

Garak inclined his head. “Thank you, my dear. Would you like your daughter back now?”

“Oh, yes!” He eagerly held out his arms. “Her eyes remind me of Iliana, but her ridges are shaped like yours.” He felt that he would never tire of looking into that little face. 

“Do you think so?” Garak asked, sounding pleased.

“Definitely.”

That was the point that half of Ops crashed in. Julian could hear Arin's exasperated tones, but the nurse clearly had given up trying to provide privacy with Sisko, Jadzia, and Miles all managing to arrive at exactly the same time. “Sorry, Doctor.” She sighed, peeking around the screen.

“It's ok.” Julian reassured her.

“Well, it's not everyday my best friend has a baby. Especially considering he's a man.” Miles said with a shrug. “So this is the little princess? May I?”

“Of course.” Julian answered as Garak inclined his head in assent. Even if Miles' and Garak's relationship had at times been tense, there was no doubting that Chief O'Brien had a lot of experience in the small child department and was thoroughly trustworthy.

He grinned. “She's darling. I can't believe she came out of you, though.”

Sisko laughed. “I don't know, considering the size Bashir reached, I can fully believe it. She's beautiful. Does she have a name yet?”

“Yes, Julian, about her name.” Jadzia added, looking up from where she had been cooing over the baby.

“It's Mila.” Garak supplied. “Which is a much better name than Bean.” he added, shooting his mate a sly look.

Julian sniffed. “Hypocrite. I heard you call her 'Bean' earlier.”

“Only because I've been hearing Bean for months.” Garak protested, his face a picture of innocence. 

“Mila is a lovely name,” Jadzia interrupted. “And she's absolutely gorgeous.” After being passed around from person to person, Mila began to fuss, and Jadzia reluctantly handed her back to Julian. 

“Congratulations both of you.” Sisko said, first shaking Julian's hand and then Garak's. “You definitely have an adventure in front of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied, there will be another short little chapter to wrap things up. Something cute, because babies.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night with the Bean.

A shrill cry roughly drug Garak out of the depths of sleep. Next to him, Julian lifted his head and made a half intelligible sound that the Cardassian translated as 'I'm awake.' He put a hand on Julian's shoulder and pushed him back down. “Go back to sleep. You can get up next time.” He hauled himself up and grabbed the robe that lay unceremoniously next to the bed. His neat habits had slipped somewhat over the past few weeks, but he had other concerns.

“There now, little one. It's alright.” He spoke soothingly as he lifted up his daughter. Her crying turned to muffled whimpers now that she was cradled in her parent's arms, but her little face was still screwed up in a picture of unhappiness. “Let's see, do you need your diaper changed? No? Saving it for daddy Julian? What a clever girl. You must be hungry.” He carried Mila, though he still thought of her as 'Bean' most of the time thanks to Julian, to the kitchen area. Garak had experienced sleep deprivation in the past in far worse circumstances. He knew his body would complain tomorrow, but as he sat down on the sofa with baby and bottle he savored the moment of peace. Though day and night had different meanings on a space station, there was a sense of stillness that he didn't feel during the day. Out on the promenade shops and restaurants were closed, most people had retreated to their living quarters. There was a feeling of aloneness, but without feeling lonely. There was a time when he had felt alone and lonely, but how long ago that seemed now.

He looked into Mila's face and smiled. Ziyal and Iliana had graciously, or perhaps enthusiastically would be the more correct word, agreed to be Mila's godparents. Iliana's father was in ill health, and the poor woman needed something positive. 

“How is she?” Julian asked, looking slightly more awake as he shuffled out of the bedroom. He stifled a yawn and drug his fingers through his hair adding to its already roosterish look.

“Hungry. My dear, you didn't need to get up.”

“I know, but I'm awake now, anyway. I'll take a nap tomorrow when she does. Hello, Bean.” He sat down next to Garak and gently caressed his daughter's face with his forefinger. He leaned against Garak's shoulder, his Human warmth seeping through the layers of fabric between them. “She's so beautiful. A little terror, but beautiful. You know, if you could manage more than a few hours of sleep at a time... just a suggestion.”

“I doubt she thinks highly of your suggestion.” Garak smirked. 

Julian yawned again, and slid down so he lay curled up with his head pillowed on Garak's lap. “This is nice.” 

“Until I get up again. Don't fall asleep like that.” he sighed. “I told Odo to come by for breakfast tomorrow.”

Julian chuckled. “He's fascinated by Bean, or maybe it's seeing you with Bean, oh most dangerous Cardassian spy.”

Garak rolled his eyes, but secretly agreed and derived much amusement from the Constable's behavior. Julian shifted on his lap, snuggling down in a fashion that dangerously suggested sleep. “What will I do with the two of you?” he sighed. “Are you sleeping, Julian?”

“Mmph, no.” came the muffled reply. 

“Mmm, hmmm.” Garak hummed, disbelieving. Though, he was not entirely unhappy with their arrangement as he sat buried underneath his family members. Somehow, in the vastness of the universe, in direct contradiction to all common sense, their three souls had come together. _I'm being sentimental again._ he thought with some amusement. Holding your new baby could do that to a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally done. I just wanted to add this last little bit with Garak and Mila. I'm sure this will spawn future kid fics. Thanks for hanging in there and reading everybody! I know my posting schedule (schedule, what schedule?) got really erratic towards the end.

**Author's Note:**

> * I always said that I wasn't interested in seeing my fave characters reproduce. But this has clearly become a situation of never say never ; ) I wrote the one fic for a prompt and it unleashed the plot bunnies of doom. Hopefully, this doesn't come across as too terribly preposterous, but then again, Trek is full of weird medically related science anyway.
> 
> *I imagine that Keiko invites Julian and Garak for dinner on a semi-regular basis leading Miles to be uncomfortable and Garak amused by the whole affair.
> 
> *I was that child that nurses had to pry off the furniture and hold down in order to give a shot or blood test.


End file.
